To Love My Predator
by CountryBaby93
Summary: He hunts for her, yearns or her life to drip from his fingers. She loves him, yearning to hold him again even if for only a minute. Kagome was forced to seal Sesshomaru's memories of ever mating her by his mother who wishes him to mate with a demoness. given immortality to protect the jewel for all eternity, kagome must protect heself from a predator she cant help but to love.
1. Chapter 1

**(Authors Note: Hey yall, here is the first chapter of my new story. Im having a good feeling on this one and hope yall like it as much as I like writing it. The ideas are running fresh and I feel endings coming to a few of my master pieces. Please review/Fave/Follow... all that good jaz!)**

* * *

 _His eyes bore down into hers. The heat behind the molten gaze of his amber pools enough to set her skin on fire again. His fingers leaving trails of electricity over her skin. She couldnt help the moan that left her as he touched her. He knew exactly how to bring her body to life with feeling, with desire, with love._

 _"Kagome..." Her name fell from his lips like velvet to her ears. The deep baratone voice she loved, the almost feral way he would growl into her neck as he thrust into her... bringing both of them closer to the completion they had been trying for._

 _An explosion of her powers filled the room as she tumbled over the edge of bliss. He growled once again, burying his fangs deep within her neck, shoving against her chaotic aura with his own. Demanding submission from it._

 _As the two aura settled, the couple finally caught their breaths. Neither of them willing to let the other go yet. He bent down and placed a tender kiss to her lips, and began their dance of love once more._

 _"My mate... My mate." He whispered in her ear, licking the mark on her neck, bringing out those soft mewls of pleasure and feasting upon them. Driving his determination once more to bring her to completion._

 _"I love you..." She whispered. Reaching up and pulling him down for a soft kiss. "Sesshomaru..." She mouthed against his lips before letting him devour her moans as took his own growls and groans._

 _A sharp grunt was heard above her, as he stilled. Her cerlulien eyes flew open in question. Boring into his pain filled golden orbs._

 _"Sess... Sesshomaru?" Confusion clouded her features, as he took a haggard breath. "Sesshomaru?!"_

* * *

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome jerked out of bed, pulled from her sleep once again by the dream that haunts her nights.

"Kagome-Chan?" Sango ran into her room, sitting down beside her friend. Kagome was in hysterics.

"It's so real... Its always so real..." She sobbed, a hand reached up to rub the spot on her neck where the mark should be. His mark.

"Kagome. I know... Shh... Shhh." She pulled Kagome into her arms and wrocked the emotionally wrecked woman back and forth as she cried out her greif.

It had been 20 years since it happened. Since then, The jewel was made whole. Kagome had wished for Kikyo to come back to the living. She felt her life had ended to soon and she deserved to live a full and happy life. Once the wish was made, the jewel did in fact dissapear. But not for long. Her, Sango and Miroku were all chosen to be the guardian of the jewel... which they found was now apart of Kagome once again. They had been granted Immortality. And would live so long as they were not killed in battle.

"Im ok Sango. I just need a minute." Kagome said, pulling herself from her sleeping bag.

Kagome walked to the near by hotsprings. Her bag carried over one shoulder as her feet treked to the sound of bubbling water. Smiling slightly when she came into the misty area.

They always made camp by a hotspring. It was the only place that kagome could go to relax her tightly coiled mucsels after a days fight, or when her dreams become to much to handle. Kagome felt horrible. She always found some way to mess things up for everyone around her. Because of her, Kikyou was killed in the battle for good and it took the wish to bring her back for Inuyasha. Because kagome had made such a wish... Selfish, Sango and Miroku had been cursed as one of the chosen ones to guard the jewel for all eternity right beside her.

With a sigh, kagome sunk down into the steaming water and dunked her head under. And then there is Sesshomaru. Her beloved. Her whole heart and soul. The man who she loved, but now could not return the feelings. Being forced into a state of amnesia. All because of her.

Kagome popped her head out of the water, throwing her head back, making her hair slap her in the back. She looked down at her reflection across the waters surface. The moon showing enough light to give her a perfect view. Disgust welling up within herself at the sight.

"Kagome..." Sango came into the clearing, sitting on a boulder by the springs. She placed their weapons down with a fresh set of fighting clothes for kagome to wear after her bath. The concern in her voice was showing thickly.

"Im fine Sango. I just needed a few minutes. Thank you for bringing my things." Kagome smiled warmly at her best friend and sheild sister.

"You say that, but do you really mean what you say?" Sango pointed out, handing kagome a towel to dry off with.

"I have to. I have no other choice." Kagome answered, pulling her skin tight perple demon slayers outfit on, turning for Sango to help her button it up in the back.

"No you dont. You can tell miroku and I. You dont have to hide from us. We are all in this together." She said running a brush through kagome's waist lenght tresses, then braiding, and throwing it over kagome's left shoulder.

"I know. And you two are already up to your heads. You dont need me dumping all of my problems on you to." Kagome said, turning to sango with another smile that didnt quite reach her eyes. "Im fine, Sango. Really. Im just having a moment. Ill be good as new as soon as I get some food in me and kill me a rouge."

Sango sat on the boulder, and watched at her sister walked off back to the camp. She had been so distant since all of this happened. She knew why... They all did. But kagome refused to lean on them. No matter now hard it got and how much they asked her to. Grabbing her weapon, Sango made her way back to camp and helped Kagome prepare breakfast.

* * *

Sesshomaru walked through the forest. Nothing was ever quite the same since he last saw the woman. It was as if he was being called to her by some unknown force. A mere human, holding control over him. It was simply disgusting and un satisfactory.

He walked on, trying to clear his mind with the clean air. His mother had been bustling around the castle preparing for the worthy battles that all females would have to participate in to win him as mate. The last woman to stand would have the honor of becoming his mate and lady of the western lands. Another event that just about brought bile to his throat. Simply disgusting.

Sesshomaru gazed down at the scar that covered the porcelane skin of his wrist. He had no recollection of how it had gotten there or the reason why it had not already healed after so many years. But his mother swears it was the work of a witch. An evil woman who tried to takeover the western lands and had him under a spell for several months. Judging by the scar, and the reason he didnt remember anything, he was convince her words were true and vowed to kill the witch who had and still does, have power of his being. One way or another.

Kagome's scent wafted to his nose and he let lose a feral growl as his beast was let lose from its confines and prowled the forest for the foul stench, when he came upon her and her merry little band of followers.

"Witch. Prepare to die by this Sesshomaru's hands." Was all he said as he attacked her.

Kagome had been completly taken by surprise as sesshomaru landed in front of her, claws ready out. She just barely had time to draw her sword before he attacked.

"Sesshomaru..." She tried to reason with him as she dodged an attack headed right for her throat. "Stop! I will not be lenient on you, shall you keep up your useless cherade." She said, holding her blade out infront of her, ready to let lose the swords most powerful attack, to subdue the out of control Taiyoukai.

"Silence Wench! You will not be casting no spells on this sesshomaru this day! I shall kill you and sever the spell in place!" He lunged at her, giving her no choice but to turn her blade to the side. An incantation leaving her lips as the blade erupted with holy power. Blasting the Taiyoukai into the trees.

Kagome's breathing was labored. The power she used to send the Demon flying had taken alot out of her and she felt weak. Straightening up, she prayed silently that the man would stay down and leave her in peace. But it was not meant to be as he got up and once again prowled the clearing. Searching for any openings she might have.

Kagome could hear her heart pounding in her ears and it drowned out most of everything else around her beside her target. She had always known that one day, he would not be able to be stopped and she might have to seriously injure him. That was the last thing she wanted to do.

"Sesshomaru, Stop!" She yelled as he began to stalk to her. His vicious snarls ripping through the clearing toward her. She could feel the viberations go straight threw her. Promising her death by his hands.

"STOP!" She yelled, snapping back into a definsive position. He weapon ready. He ran at her with fast accurate speed.

"Stop..." She whispered, the tears threatening to spill from her eyes and she tried to reason with the man she loved... She always would love.

A feral roar ripped from his chest as he stopped dead in his tracks. The electric currents moving through his body from the sutra Miroku had threw on his chest. She watched in horror as his eyes began to shift colors from red back to gold.

Miroku stood behind Kagome chanting his spell. Hoping and praying that Sesshomaru would stop struggling and fighting long enough for the spell to take effect. It wouldnt hurt him. He didnt want to hurt him. He just wanted to render him unconcious.

The forced transformation finally completed and the taiyoukai finally fell to the forest floor, his mind slipping into darkness. He took one last look at the woman responsible for his unease. Something in her eyes calling out to his soul like it always did... almost making him question his goal.

* * *

Sesshomaru came to, his mind fuzzy as it came back to him. He was leaned up against a tree with a barrier around him. Getting to his feet, he touched the barrier softly with his hands and it desentigrated into nothing. As if it was never there to begin with. He recognized the aura around it. It belonged to the witch. He couldnt understand why the wench would want to keep him safe while he was out of commission.

Picking up his head again, He made his way back home. Dissapointment and anger raging his body. Another failed attempt. The girl was human... She should have been an easy prey for one such as him but yet she has proven to be more difficult. Twarting his every attempt to end her life and cast this misserable curse off of his person.

The guards at the gate opened the doors and with regal power, he sauntered forward to meet his mother who was standing at the entrance to the castle.

"My son. What ails you today?" She asked stiffly.

Kimi, his mother was a hard and stoic person who had no care for anyone, her son included. She wanted power. A powerful keep, a powerful son and a mate who she deemed powerful enough for her son. Other then that... she had no care to anyone but herself.

"The witch. I ran across the witch on my patrols." He said with an even tone. Inside his mind was racing.

"And you have finally done away with the trollop?" she asked sitting down at the table and sipping at the tea that had been placed in front of her. Making no eye contact as she done so.

"I was unsuceccful this day." Kimi scoffed and rolled her eyes, flicking her hair behind her.

"And the day before, and the day before, and the day before that and so forth." Kimi spat nastily. A resound growl erupted from the Demon Lord as he rounded on his mother with a scowl.

"I shall have her life by my hands when I am ready to kill the wench. Today, she proved to bore me. Nothing more." Kimi's eyes became wide and she nodded her head. Mother or not, she knew better then to challenge the alpha male of their pack.

Sesshomaru turned and walked from the hall. Kimi sipped her tea, her mind going into over drive.

In just a short week, the worthy battles would begin. Sesshomaru would erupt a barrier. Females from all over will come and enter, and fight for the right to be his mate. once they enter, they cannot leave the barrier until they either win, or die. She needed the human girl to be dead before then. Or the worthy battles would be useless. He cannot mate if he already has a mate. He cannot sire an heir if he cannot mate. The west will fall if he doesnt sire... Everything she had worked toward would come crumbling down if anything was to ever happen to her son before then.

"Yumi! Get the General and tell him to meet me in my personal study immidiatly." She snapped. Yumi bowed low to the ground.

"Get going, you stupid girl!" Kimi snapped when the maid didnt move fast enough.

* * *

Kagome jumped up into a tree and sat down on one of the limbs with her sword beside her, ready to be used at any given moment.

Kikyo had taught her many things before they left Edo to travel. One being how to channel her reiki into different parts of her body. It makes her faster, it makes her stronger... it makes her powerful.

It was one of the reasons why Sesshomaru had taken a liking to her in the first place. She was not afraid of battle anymore. She was not afraid of death.

They had met on a battle field. He was swarmed by a band of ogre demons. about 6 or 7. He was badly wounded, but you wouldnt be able to tell by his fighting. She could sence his injuries. So she jumped in. The only one who even offered. He had not been happy, infact, had turned and attacked her when the ogre's were dead.

Kagome chuckled. It had taken her the rest of that night to finally subdue the raging dog demon. But once he was calmed, she was able to tell him what her purpose. He allowed her to leave. But it didnt take long for him to find her in the same situation. They quickly became ali's and fought alonside one another for years before he asked her to be his mate... She loved him more then herself and agreed whole heartedly. Now, she is alone. Everything had been taken away from her by that wicked woman claiming to be doing what was best for her son.

Kagome turned her face into the blowing wind and let it whip her hair around her. Having to do what she had to do today... broke her heart. But she wasnt given much of a choice. She had to lose him, to hurt him... to save him. She only hoped that when the time comes, he will understand that she never stopped loving him or trying to fight for him.

So here she was, in a tree. Fighting demons day by day, night by night. And loving a man who had become her predator...

* * *

 **(Authors Note: Thank you so much for reading! please let me know what you think! Review/Fave/Follow! I need a lot of reviews on this chapter. The reviews is gonna tell me weather I should keep going or cut this story supper supper short. So don't forget yall! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Authors Note: Oh My goodness yall! You are all such dolls! :) I was not expecting to see so many amazing reviews on the first chapter alone! Thank you so much yall! I hope to see just as many if not more on this chapter! Happy New years yall! The first chapter of this story in the new 2017! Hope yall eat lots of cabbage, peas and cornbread! Yumm! Alright yall! Give me some good reviews! And a special thank you to all of the reviewers from last chapter! Luv Ya! God bless!)**

* * *

The dreams were always so vivid. So much so that it was enough to make the fur of even the great killing perfection stand on end. It was never the same place, but always with the same person. Being a man, he would be the worst one if he said the sex was bad. But it was alot more then just the sex in his dreams that had him going. It was the sheer intamacy of simple touches, smiles, laughes and even tears. She always seemed to stand forefront in every single one of them. As if his whole being was devoted to loving and protecting her with his very being.

Sesshomaru splashed his face with cold water from the wash basin in his room. Love. It was a perposterous idea that humans made up to make their lives better. Love was a fraud and he had no problem calling it out.

Sesshomaru redressed in his armor and fur's and left his room. He ran through the forest at a blinding speed. The wind whipped his hair behind him as he followed the pull that was always a constant nagging feeling in his chest.

* * *

"Kagome Sama!" Kagome's head whipped around to find Jaken running toward her at a high speed for the little imp.

"Whats jaken doing all the way out here?" Sango questioned. and kagome shrugged, rushing out to meet him.

"Jaken, what in the world are you doing out here? You know if you are seen with me, they will kill you." She said softly.

Her and Jaken had become good friends shortly after Sesshomaru and her had mated.

"You must go into hiding, My Lady! Quick! Inu Kimi is sending western guards to kill you!" Kagome nodded her head softly, then smiled while placing her hand on Jakens shoulder.

"Jaken, I am attacked day in and out by Demons. I can handle a few guards if the need is warrented." She said standing up nd pointing back to the western lands.

"Go home Jaken Sama. All will be well." She said softly, and he shook his head frantically.

"Yes, but they have a dark priestess!" Jaken screached.

Miroku came up, placing a soothing hand on kagome's shoulder.

"A dark priestess is not good news, Kagome. We must be prepared to deal with an attack of such caliber. Maybe it is best if we do go into hiding for a little while." Sango nodded her head behind him.

Kagome stood their for a few seconds pondering the idea. She hated having to even consider it... but knew that it was probably in their best interest to. They couldnt handle another attack from Sesshomaru should the dark priestess seal her powers.

"Ok, we shall go into hiding for a few weeks." Kagome anounced, earning a sigh of relief from her partners.

* * *

Sesshomaru watched Jaken walk away from the Miko and her friends and wondered what he had been there for, meeting with his enemy in secret. Was he conspireing his doom with the witch? Is that the reason why he has not been able to rid himself of the curse?

Jumping down from the tree, he let his aura fan out around him, reaching the small imp. Watching in satisfaction as he froze mid step.

"Jaken." Sesshomaru said, calm and deadly. He didnt want to have to kill the imp. He had been the only good servant who stood up to his standards.

"My Lord... What... What are you doing out here? I thought you were back at the palace getting ready for the worthy battles my lord." Jaken bowed low to the ground. With a sharp smack with his staff, jaken was knocked upwards and onto his backside.

"Jaken, what were you conspiring with the woman?" He asked, looking down at him with a glare in his eyes. Promising death should he lie to him.

"N... Nothing my lord, she is just a humble friend of this ones. I was only speaking to her." He said bowing once more.

"Do you not know who that woman is?" Sesshomaru asked, eyeing his retainer for deception.

"Yes my lord. She is the Shikon No Miko." Jaken answered.

Sesshomaru pondered the new information. A very powerful Miko. The shikon No miko... So she was not a witch but a priestess. The... Priestess.

"Very well Jaken, you may take your leave. Tell my mother, The worthy battles have been cancled untill further notice. I have other matters to attend to that are more pressing at the moment." He said and turned to leave.

* * *

Kagome arrived at the small hut on the outskirts of the southern lands, almost touching the western boarder. Kagome, placed her hand on the barrier, bringing it down, revealing the hidden hut.

"Rin?" Kagome called, waving a hand in the air and replacing the barrier.

Rin, heard her name being called and walked outside to see Kagome alone. She never traveled without Sango and Miroku and gave a confusing look to her mother as she walked into the hut.

"Where are the other's?" She questioned, closing the door behind her.

"We decided to split. InuKimi is sending guards and dark priestess's after us. We needed to go into hiding." She said, sitting down beside the fire and stiring the stew Rin had been previously making before her arrival.

"We decided it was best to split up. Miroku and her are going to head east to sango's abandoned village. Miroku will then errect a barrier of protection for the two." She said, smiling at her grown child.

"I dont understand that woman..." Rin said, pouring a bowl of stew for herself and kagome, before sitting down to eat.

"Im so sorry for the short notice, Rin. Would it be to much for you to put me up for a few weeks?" Kagome asked, sipping at her bowl.

"Of course Mama. You know you are always welcome here." She said.

Shippo walked into the hut, carrying a bundle of firewood and a few rabbits slung over his shoulder.

"Rin, could you preserve these for the winter coming up?" He asked, kissing rin gently, then turning toward kagome.

"Its so good to see you Shippo!" Kagome sobbed, hugging him to her tightly before pulling back.

"I was so worried Kagome. We have not had a visit from you in so long... I was sure that damn dog had killed you." He spat out.

After what had happened to them in Sesshomaru's castle... He had never been to keen of him. Shippo had even faced off with him a time or two. But because Sesshomaru had been the one to teach and train shippo in the art of fighing. Neither of them were able to do much other then wound the other and wear each other out.

Rin and Shippo had mated a few years before everything happened. Rin had been two months pregnant when InuKimi had her new guards replace the original ones, and toss Rin and Shippo out. Rin lost the baby. The night had been to cold. Shippo had barely been able to keep Rin alive with his fox fire.

They lived in a cave in walking distance from here. When spring came around, Shippo built this hut with Inuyasha's help. And they live here now. Kagome keeps a barrier around it that only those who have pure intentions may cross. It is hidden from view from everyone. Just incase.

"He is persistant... I can tell you that." Kagome sighed. "But I do not believe he is able to kill me... Wound me maybe... But kill me... I do not think its possible." Kagome brought her hand back up to the spot on her neck that was supposed to display her mating mark.

"Ill make you a bed roll up. You need rest so you can train in the morning. No doubt, you are going to." Rin said. I smiled and got up to start washing on the dinner dishes.

* * *

The first week went by perfectly fine. There was no sign of InuKimi's bounty hunters and they were able to go about their days. But week two proved to be their worst nightmare.

Kagome felt the first soldier hit the barrier and inter into the alternate plane she had ready for those who wondered into the barrier. She made it so they wouldnt know there was a barrier even in place. She stayed up at night, watching and guarding the border of the barrier, hoping and praying one of the dark priestess's wouldnt catch onto the hidden barrier and try to bring it down.

* * *

With a mighty growl, Sesshomaru snapped his wrist and let loose the whips of his poison claws. Snapping down on the disobedient guards. He was not happy his mother had sent them out in the first place to kill his prey and was even more furious when they refused to heed his comand to return to the western castle.

Slash after slash he brought down his guards. He didnt kill them, but he would sure them then with a reminder of who their alpha was and he was to be obeyed at all cost.

Standing before his fallen comrads, he eyed them deeply.

"Now, I shall only tell you once more before your lives are forfiet. Return to the western castle. Take all those who came with you and do not interfere with this ones plans again. My mother is not the Lord of the western lands, nor holds the power to order you to such things. And shall I find out you disobey this Sesshomaru's orders again, Your life shall be mine." He said, walking away calmly as if he had not just battled and wounded his men.

He had seen them prowling around the barrier the witch had walked through. He knew who they were after and was not going to stand for it. Getting back to his post in the tree infront of the barrier. He returned to his task of watching for any signs of the woman coming out. When she did, he would have her right where he needed her to be.

* * *

Kagome yawned, getting up out of the bedroll. The danger that had been hanging over their heads, gone. She wondered why they had dissapeared as fast as they had appeared, but shook it off as she dressed in her fighting clothes, aligning her swords and bow just right on her person before bidding Rin and Shippo goodbye.

She had been thinking about her family back in her time and missed them dearly. The well had stopped working, so she could not return to them. She knew she would see them again one day... But 500 years from now and If she lived long enough.

She walked forward as her feet pounded the dirt road. Taking a slight glance to the left of her, she pushed her sences out, feeling for any threat. When her aura pinged off of the desire of her heart, she cursed under her breath. Stiffly she continued to walk. Bracing herself to the attack she had almost been certain would happen.

The moon fell over the sun like a blanket and cast moonlight over the lands. With a sigh, she silently and quickly made her way to a spot in the woods she could make camp. She was not far from a hotspring. The sound of the bubbling water was calling to her. She had needed a bath. She wasnt able to take one in the barrier, having to settle for washclothes and water. It hardly got her as clean as she desired.

Sesshomaru's aura had dissapeared a few miles back and she wondered of she had really felt it or had it been a figment of her imagination. Grabbing her bag, she made way to the spring.

Throwing a few handfuls of mixed flower petals in the water, she sniffed the misty air... Satisfied when the sweet smell wafted to her. Stripping from her clothes, she errected a barrier so she would not be disturbed from bathing by any unwanted company.

Tonight marks another year that Sesshomaru had been placed under his memory lock. With every year... Day... Minute that passed. She has to fight herself not to reverse the whole thing. She wanted him... Needed him like she needed to breath. She had embraced the chaos of her life when he was with her. He always told her that it was their duty, not just hers. As his mate, he vowed to stand by her through even the toughest of battles. But it all ended.

She was on the radar of many feirce demons. Sesshomaru included. She only feared that one day, she would have to seriously hurt him in order to stop him... or worse. She wondered if when that time came... would she be able to do it?

Shaking her head she sighed into the mist, her hands rubbing the bar of soap over her skin, scrubbing the dirt and dust off her porcelain skin. No... She didnt think she would ever be able to kill him or hurt him. He was to perfect. The man of her dreams. If one of them lived, it would be him. She would die by his hands, if that meant he survived. She was cursed to live forever without him. Therefore, she didnt mind if it was cut short by his hands.

She leaned up against a rock and let her head rest. Her eyes were burning with lack of sleep. She was tired. Her head began to nod, and her eyes began to droop... It shouldnt hurt to sleep... just a moment.

* * *

Sesshomaru encountered the barrier the Miko had created and with unsure hands, he reached up and stroked the surface of the shimmering bubble. He could feel the prickle of her Miko energy pricking at his skin. He watched in Awe as the barrier's aura began to cover his person. His own Aura mixing with the miko's and then exploding in a beautiful flurry of tiny mixed colored sparks around his body.

It was an act he was not familier with. He rose an eyebrow at the display. It was as if her aura was reacting to his own as if it had been missing him from its presence.

Stepping through the barrier, he gently sniffed the air and smelled her scent wafting from up ahead of him at the hotspring not far from him. He could hear her even breathing feintly and knew she was asleep.

Walking forward, he ignored the pull of her Aura to release his. He would hide out until she awoke and kill her swiftly and break the curse. She had proved to be difficult when he fought her before. But an unplanned attack... She would never see it coming until it was to late.

She was perched on the rock. Her head cocked to the side as her wet hair stuck to parts of her face, and drooped down her chest, just barely covering her breast.

He gazed down at her. He had to admit. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid his eyes upon. There wasnt any demoness who would ever hold a candle to the striking beauty she held just so naturaly so. Her hair long and flowing, fanning out in the water around her, the most beautiful sleek black. Her lips plump and a beautiful strawberry color. Her cheeks high and held a natural blush.

"Sess... hom...aru..." Kagome whispered in her sleep. Her head jerked ever so slightly as she had her dream.

Sesshomaru held his breath. He couldnt understand why she would be uttering his name in her sleep. Reaching down ever so slowly, he brushed a piece of hair from her cheek and stared. She was so tired. The dark circles under her eyes had pulled at his heart in a very confusing way... He felt himself wanting to hold her. To protect her, instead of kill her. He didnt understand that. If the witch was asleep, how was she captivating him.

Sesshomaru pulled away from her, took one final look and jumped up in a tree near by, pulling his aura in. He would wait for her to wake... Then he would end her. This day, he will put an end to the curse she place on his person once and for all.

A stiff wind picked up and whipped around her person, bringing chills to her arms and carrying a scent up to the Taiyoukai in the tree. His nose flared and he bore a confused look. The Miko's scent strangely resembled his... or his scent was on her person...

* * *

 **(Authors Note: Ohhh... What gonna happen yall! Give me some reviews! Fave/Follow, All that good jazz! On a different note, if you like Twilight, check out my story 'Play me a country Song'. Leave a review and let me know what you think! Alright folks! That it for now! Happy New year! 2017! Whoop Whoop! Next update... A single Shade of Red! I know its been soooo long! But its getting there!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(Authors Note: Im so sorry for the long wait for this update! I moved again and had to get settled, but when I would sit down to finish the chapter, I would just run out of steam super fast. I was in a huge bout of writers block and it sucked! But, I am back and with new ideas coming together, I believe I am ready to continue this journey of forbidden love, and bring a new light to this story that was never there. So. I hope you like the update and please remember to leave a review! Once again... IM so sorry!)**

* * *

Sesshomaru sniffed the air again, and drew back in shock. It was there... more then just a little feint to. It was permeating from her person, wafting to him from the hot steam in billows.

Sesshomaru growled deep in his chest as he jumped down from his perch in the trees, he needed answers and he was going to have them right that second if he had to beat every sylable out of the little wench.

Reaching down, he snatched the woman from the spring up by her neck and forearm. He didnt have a clue why he grabbed her arm for more leverage. She weighed little to nothing and he could have held her up with his pinky if he wanted to.

Kagome's eyes flew open in shock, but she didnt make a move to defend herself. Her barrier was still up and she didnt scence any breaches of any kind. There was only one person who could have gotten through without her knowledge and She was right in her assumptions as she stared into the enraged golden eyes of her predator.

Sesshomaru growled low and lethal in his chest as he eyed kagome. Watching for any trace of fear on her delectable scent or a flicker of fright in her eyes. But there was to be none. Tightening his hold on her neck slightly, he snarled loudly and lowered his teeth to her neck, demanding her submission, which she gave instantly. Drawing back slightly and looking her in the eyes he smirked.

"Such a foolish human. Do you not know that you are now staring your death in the eyes?" Kagome took a shaky breath as she held onto his wrist for support as she stood on her tip toes to keep from completly choking out.

"I am not afraid of you." She croaked out almost unrecognizeable. Sesshomaru Immediatly let her neck go and shoved her naked body to the grassy ground. Fixing his face to contort in the most disgusted look he could muster and sent it her way.

Kagome layed on the forest floor, holding her neck and coughing slightly. She knew he could not kill her... or atleast hoped her theory was correct in that field.

"Are you daft human? I could have killed you right there... Can still and am still going to deliver your death to you, and you still do not show any fear to me. Why is that?" as she scrambled to redress in her clothes.

"You are the least of my worries Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru rose an eyebrow at the audacity of the woman. Saying his name without using the proper title.

"You dare to speak to me as if you are equal to this one. You are nothing to this Sesshomaru and I demand the respect I so rightfully deserve." He said growling at Kagome.

Sesshomaru watched with Irritation in his eyes as she redressed and began to braid her hair over her left shoulder. He had noticed that when he got closer to her neck that moment ago, she smelled the strongest of him there in that spot.

"Why do you smell of this Sesshomaru? I have no recollecion of ever touching your vile skin before just a moment ago and I smelled it earlier. Tell me woman, what tricks are you trying to play?" Sesshomaru demaned.

Sesshomaru couldnt help but to wonder why her eyes began to take a sad hue to them. Why in that moment when he saw them mist over with unshed forbidden tears, that he wanted to hold her to his person and kiss the tremble away from her full lips.

"That is none of your concern. Just know that it will not affect you in any way, My Lord." She said, bowing her head low and gathering her things to leave. With fast speed, he blocked her path and stared down at her.

"You will leave when and if this sesshomaru dismisses you. Not before." Kagome huffed and shoved kept her eyes down.

This was not happening. He should be trying to kill her. To end her life where she stands. Not questioning her on her scent. He was supposed to be in a blood rage like all of the last times. Not cool and collected as he was in this moment.

"Sesshomaru Sama, I must attend my duties. Please let me pass. We shall finish this conversation another time." She said bowing her had lower and hoping he would let her pass.

"No, you shall stay right here with me untill I get the answeres I need from you.

Sesshomaru was shocked when the little woman threw her arms in the air and snapped her gaze to his in a firey heat of anger.

"You must leave me be! You will ruin everything if you do not go now!" She yelled. with a growl, he watched her slump back, but quickly recovered, standing still infront of him, eyes leaking anger and rage, and a softness. But more agony then anything.

Unfamilier feelings washed over him again. Feeling threatened for the first time since he came into her barrier, he began to stop in her direction, the miko stood stark still as he did so, but the moment his hands incased her neck, and his claws poised over her pulse point, ready to end her misserable life and the curse with it, his whole body went rigid.

the miko began to shake uncontrolably and he felt the lick her aura that was incased inside the barrier of nothing but her, begin to lick at his person. It didnt hurt, it felt comforting. All at once, The miko's laughing face flashed through his mind and another of her crouched down holding a bouquet of flowers in her hands as the wind whipped her hair around her in a flow of black locks. The sun shown down on her smiling face perfectly. He felt a flicker of recognition wash over him.

"No... NO!" Kagome shouted as the energy burst around her and the Images stopped coming to his mind. Sesshomaru flew back a few feet, the barrier gone and the woman stood breathing heavy in a clearing of pink energy.

"Forgive me..." She whispered as the tears rolled down her face. Sesshomaru had never felt such things that he could recall. He had never felt such passion as he had when he was watching those clips of images in his mind. Never in his life had he wanted to hold another so much in his life. Never had he ever felt so much desire. Sesshomaru stood there with his eyes never leaving the spot the Miko had been as he re watched the small glimpses again and again in his head.

* * *

It had been to close of a call. He had almost been released. Kagome ran through the forest, her powers propelling her forward into the trees as she jumped from limb to limb as fast as she could.

It was as if her aura had taken a life of its own and began to undo the binds kagome had so carefully placed on his memories. She had not a clue as to what kind of damage had been done, but could only pray that it was reversable. She didnt want him to get hurt. He could never know or remember what they had. As much as it pained her, what they had could never exist in the real world again.

Reaching a clearing, Kagome threw up a barrier designed to keep Sesshomaru out and released her power into the skies... calling the woman over this plan to her company.

InuKimi, felt a chill run up her spine and cursed low as she got up from her throne. rolling her eyes, she orbed out of the throne hall and off the castle grounds.

The miko had never called for her attendence before and she only hoped and prayed that the plan had not been thwarted by her ungreatful pup. Coming up to the transparent barrier, Inukimi landed infront of the Miko with a soft thud and eyed her.

"Miko, I am a very busy woman, please tell me the reason for this summons before I lose my patience." Kagome rolled her eyes and pointed her finger at the demoness.

"Listen well hag, because I will not be repeating myself. Stop sending guards after me. I will not be lenient on you shall you go back on your word to me or Sesshomaru. Tell Sesshomaru to leave me be. You should do well to remember that if anything shall happen to me, the spell in place will be broken." The demoness growled loudly, her hair flying behind her as her aura whipped out a kagome.

"You dare to threaten me?! Inukimi, Lady of the western lands?! It was your decision to spell my son. To take the filthy memory of you from his head. You shall eat those words with blood shall you threaten me!" She shreiked, claws out and ready for an attack.

"Put those away if you do not wish to lose them." Kagome said, pulling her sword from its sheath. Tilting her head with a smirk. "And you do not have me fooled. I know what you have done... And be warned that I will kill you for it. One day when I have finally found the cure. I will kill you. Enjoy my throne while you still have the chance Inu Kimi. Your spell is nothing. It will break and when it does..." Kagome slung her sword out and slashed the tips of The demoness's claws off with deadly accuracy. With a smirk on her lips, kagome turned and walked off into the woods.

* * *

It was a long shot. If she was to be killed, Sesshomaru would gain all of his memories back along with the curse. Including the day... Shaking her head, found a small creak and decided to set up camp for the night.

The fire was roaring and she was snuggled under her blankets with her journal on her lap.

 _I know, I always write about how I miss my mate. Especially on days nights like this. When the stars are out and shining like a blanket of diamonds in the sky. The heat from the fire keeps my body warm at night, but there is still holes in my heart from where I lost them. Who is to keep it warm and safe? InuKimi does not have me fooled. I know what she did to him. When she asked me to leave and I refused and banished her from our lands for her shady ways. As was my right as Lady of the west. To protect those in my keep. But unknown to me... Her Dark Miko had cast a wicked spell on my Mate... Turning him..._

"What is it you always write in that book of your Miko?" The baritone voice washed over her like a wave and sent chills down her spine. She looked up into The golden Eyes of Sesshomaru, slowly placing her book to the ground and readying herself for an attack.

"Rest assured Miko. I do not intend to harm you this night. Instead, mayhaps figure you out. I have strange vision dancing in my head of you. I want to know why." He demanded as he sat opposite of her by the fire. His eyes almost matching the flames as they dance.

"Thoughts." She answered, grabbing the book and placing it back in her bag. His confused look pulled a slight chuckle from her.

"The book. I write my thoughts and express my emotions. Its heavily guarded by my powers. So do not touch it if you do not wish to get your silver strands singed off." She stated with a cocky attitude and a smirk.

"You still avoided my question miko. Why do these visions dance behind my eyes?" He questioned again. Kagome looked down and sighed. She wanted so bad to lift the spell in place... To allow them one night of passion that they both needed, and she yearned for. To have her mate back... Just for the night.

"I cannot give you an answer to the question you are asking. All I can say to you, is one day..." She looked up at him with sad eyes. "You will know why. You should have never seen them to begin with."

"What is your game here Miko?" He growled out. She sighed again shook her head.

"Freedom. That is my plan." Kagome said, a few pieces of smoked jerky from her bag and munching on them.

Sesshomaru watched her for a few minutes then decided to leave, feeling she was not going to provide him with the answeres he needed. And knowing that fighting her would not work in the slightest. She was a tough little miko.

"Sesshomaru Sama..." He froze in his steps, but did not turn to look in her direction.

"I wish for my freedom. To spend forever in the arms of my mate... To see him holding out little ones as he had before..." Tears trailed down her face without her permission, but her voice never wavered. "Go home Sesshomaru Sama, and rule your lands. If I may be so bold; Rule them with kindness My lord... And your lands will prosper. Do not, and your lands will fall."

Anger coursed through his being, and he turned to her with deadly eyes. His claws fleshing, ready to tear into her flesh. To taste her blood.

"You mean to curse my lands, while I stand right in front of you, holding your life in the very palms of my hands." He growled out, and she smiled. Shaking her head.

"No, My lord. Your lands have already been cursed... And it was not of my doing. You have a rat in your house. And they are more powerful. Even I, the shikon no miko, have relented to their whims. I fight for your My lord... Not against you." She said looking up into his golden gaze with respect and longing. "You need never fear any threat from me..."

* * *

This woman was strange indeed. He had unbelievable urges to kill her, but have never been able to deliver the final blow... She smelled of him, but he does not remember ever placing his hands on her filthy human body.

Turning away from her camp, he made his way back into the woods, heading to the western palace. Maybe there was a traitor in his keep. Maybe, there was more going on under his very nose, but his sences were cut off to it. As if he was blinded... But by who?

He had carefully chosen all of his guards and servants. All of his army and ali's. Nothing ever got passed him, but still. Her words struck true to his ears and a part of him believed she was right. But another part of him believed her to be the enemy.

Could she be trying to break his resolve? Could she be trying to save her own skin for a wrong she had done to him?

Shaking his head, he flicked a piece of hair from his shoulder elegantly. No. She had no scent of a lie on her. So she was telling the truth, but he could tell that she was not telling the entire truth either. She was hiding something... Protecting something... or someone...

The woman was a mystery even to him. From her feircness on the battlefield to her submission at the springs. The very noticeable smell of him that radiated off of her in waves when her guard was down.

The barrier he had to walk through to get her... He could feel the resistance it tried to give him, but the moment it met with his aura, it submitted to him like any good bitch would submit to her alpha. Coaxing and flowing around him in excitement. Interacting with his own demonic flow as if it was familier with it.

And the clips of the scenes that still played behind is minds eye... Still taunting him with her smiling face and making his heart beat with longing... Make him feel the need to run to her side like a lowly guard dog. But she never showed him anything but kindness. She was Just... well her.

And it disgusted her. Tasted like rotten sake on his tounge as he thought about his urges. They were deplorable and disgusting. Him, a well brought up Inu clan leader of the western lands, having feelings to rut with a filthy ningen.

scowling back at her general direction, he hoped into a tree and waited. He would follow her still... He would watch her still to see if she was truly as honest as she makes herself to be, or if her deeds were as wicked as her trickery.

* * *

Rolling over, kagome slowly opened her eyes as she heard her name being called. The sun was just barely visable, coming over the herizon. Rubbing her fist in her eyes, she sat up and looked to the sky from where the calling was coming and saw Miroku and Sango flying down on the backs of Kirara and Miroku's cat Hiro.

"Kagome Chan!" Sango yelled, waving her hand as Hiro and Kirara landed beside me, both nudging me.

"Hi guys!" I said with a smile, petting Kirara on the snout and turning to my baby Hiro.

"Oh, Hiro!" I hadnt seen him in so long. He had been at the slayers village protecting the village while Sango and Miroku were away.

"How's my baby doing huh?" Kagome cooed at the feline as he purred loudly and nudged her softly.

"Kagome, I got word from Kikyo. She thinks she has found something that might cure the poison. It a rare berry on the inner most boarder of the western lands."

Nodding my head, I started to pack my things back into my bag. Sango and I ran behind a tree so she could help me get my deep purple slayers outfit on. Securing my swords to my waist and my bow to my back, I turned back to Sango as we began to walk back out to the clearing.

"Ok, so I guess were heading to Edo?" Sango and Miroku glanced at each other then looked back at me.

"Well, we were going to go to Edo, talk to Kikyo and find out what they found... We figured you could take Hiro and head to the mountain to find more of the barries, so kikyo and you could make the potions. It could help... you know..." She fumbled over her words as if she was afraid of saying something to hurt my feelings or something.

"Ok, that sounds like a plan. Ill head to the mountain side and find the barries and you and Miroku head to Edo and find out more info about the cure." I said smiling and throwing my bag over my shoulder and patting Hiro on the head.

"Ready to go big guy?" I said and laughed at his growl and lick to the face.

"Ill meet you guys in Edo in roughly three weeks time." Hopping on Hiro's back and took to the sky.

"Kagome Chan, Wait. I forgot to give you this." Sango yelled as her and Miroku met me in the air holding out a folded piece of parchment.

"What is it?" I asked, opening it.

"Its the sketch of the berries. Kikyo said they were deep pink in color." She said, and I nodded.

"You both take care. Ill meet you there when I have recieved a sufficent amount of berries." I said, as Hiro and I flew off into the morning sky.

I was happy... but didnt want to get to excited... The poison coursing in his veins was potent and I could only hope the berry mixture would work. The works of her dark miko was strong... To strong. I alone had not been able to break the curse. And Kikyo had not been able to break it... Together... we still had not been able to break it.

It was slowly killing him. Everytime he touched me, he convulsed in tremors, agonizing as the snake like poison spell crawled through his veins. killing him slowly and painfully. Concealing our mating mark was the hard for me to do... But watching his pain was even worse. As long as his mark stayed on my flesh, connecting him to me, binding him to me... he would suffer at the slightest touch of me... but with it gone... so went the curse... until the mark reapears... Im sure with all the blocked magic of the curse from my decicion. If I were to remove it... He would die. I refused to allow that to happen.

So I scowered the mountains for the plants to counter the effects of the wicked mikos spell. Hoping and praying that we find the right one... And I may be able to release him and bring him back home to me... To our people.

* * *

 **(Authors Note: Dont be upset! Ok, I hoped you liked the update. I tried to make it longer then the others to make up for the wait time you had to indure... I know im so horrible for making yall wait like that! I will try to never do it again! Remember to review yall! Yall are so so so awesome! dont give up on me just yet! Lots of luv yall!) -CountryBaby93**


	4. Chapter 4

If he was following kagome, he must have been hiding himself well out of her reach of power. She desperatly scanned the area's her and Hiro were delving into and searching for the last week, and still they had not found any of the hot pink berries Kikyo was talking about. Nothing even remotly close to them. And Kagome was beginning to lose her patience along with the little bit of hope she always tried to hold onto.

20 years was a long time. And time was a horrible bitch that never stopped or slowed down for noone. Not careing if you are in love or dying. No... Time took and took with no give to the ones living with it.

At the end of each day of her search, Hiro would land near a creek bed were they would catch them some supper and kagome would cook it up. Hiro was her comfort during the nights of hell. The nights her dreams would wake her up in cold sweats. Watching as the serpant like poison crawled through her mates skin. Just under the porcelain skin and out of reach. killing and damaging everything it touched. The worse of her nightmares... she would sit up against Hiro as he slept beside her and use the remains of the fire to write in her book.

 _'He will never know... how much I have sacrificed for him. He will never know how much my love still stands. And as much as I know, everything in me will never give up as long as I still live... I cant help but to feel as if I have already lost this battle. Inukimi... The woman is supposed to be his mother. The woman who he can count on for anything. Her hatred for my blood mixing with her pureblood sons was enough to make her hurt her son._

 _"Best he be dead then to breed filthy lowlives who will only dishonor the family bloodline. My son, My perfect son, ruined by the very thing he was groomed to resent."_

closing the book, kagome curled back up to the fire neko, smiling as Hiro shifted slightly to bring his tail up and around her to keep her warm. scratching behind his ear, she kissed the side of his neck and settled down. Closing her eyes, hoping to see better dreams. Sighing in her sleep as her wish was granted.

* * *

Sesshomaru jumped down from his perch, he eyed the miko with curiosity and distaste. But the look didnt completly reach his eyes. What was this he was feeling. Emotions were not something Sesshomaru understood or wanted to understand for that matter. Petty little human feelings and emotions clouded the judgement and made a person weak. But he kept finding himself in the company of this little miko. And he hated it. He hated how it made him feel weak.

A soft but ferral growl was heard and Sesshomaru's eyes snapped to those of the fire nekos as the hair on its head back and tail bristled. Claws out and fangs showing.

Hiro had known when the Demon had shown himself. He had watched him in anticipation of an attack, but had over stayed his welcome. Hiro knew who he was. Hell Sesshomaru had been the one who had found him as a small kitten. His mother and litter mates gone from a Demon attack. He had taken Hiro back to his castle and presented him as a gift to the Miko in his care. She had cared, loved and fed him into adulthood and more. The Miko was very important to Hiro and although Sesshomaru was also important to him, he would not allow him to harm his mistress.

"You dare to bare your fangs to me, the Killing perfection." Sesshomaru said, bareing his own fangs.

Kagome Stirred awake when she felt the viberation of Hiro's growl and without thinking, she grabbed her sword, lunged and landed infront of Sesshomaru with the tip pointing to his neck.

Sesshomaru stood stareing at the weapon as a small drop of blood dripped from the smallest of pricks from the tip of the sword to his person. He could feel anger rising in him as he took his fist and punched the sword out of her hands, and had her pinned to the tree by her neck.

"Damn it Sesshomaru! Stop following me already!" Kagome yelled, taking her hand and placing it on his chest, pulling enough of her reiki to the palm just to push him back.

"You are up to something Woman. I want to know what you are planning to do to this Sesshomaru." He stated calmly but his eyes held a tinge of anger.

"Well get over it. Because I have no intention of tell you Shit!" Kagome had had enough of him. He had stopped hunting her, but started stalking her. Watching her. Which could be just as dangerous as the other option. Atlease with him hunting her, she knew he would keep his distance from her for periods of time.

Everytime she looked into those eyes of his, she felt another piece of her heart break knowing she could not be with him like she so deperately wanted to.

"Ill be watching you Miko. The slightest suspision, and I will end your life. You would be wise to mind yourself carefully." Sesshomaru walked away as regally as he always did. With a deep breath, she looked to the now rising sun. She hoped she would find the berries today. She wanted to go home. Wiping a tear away from her face, she turned to face the direction of her mates departure, looking longingly for a moment before beginning to gather her things to get started on the new day.

* * *

The woods covered her in a cast of shadows. She had always loved early mornings like this when she was a child. They had always been a kind of serenity to the heart and calmed her worried soul. Being a priestess was no easy job and still wasnt to this day. So she basked in the soft glow of the rising sun with the cast of shadown on the ground from the looming treetops. She reached her destination. A small hut in the middle of Inuyasha's forest hidden by the trees. Kagome and Sesshomaru had made it for when they would come and visit. Bringing the children. But now, Kikyo used it as a type of research sactuary.

Kagome had given her back her life. And made it possible for her to be with the man she loved and bear his young like she had always wanted to when she was just a walking shell of her former self. She had cursed herself and her friends into an eternity of servitude to the jewel to make it happen.

Kikyo knew kagome didnt expect anything from her. She never asked for compensation and neither did any of the others. But when Kagome had come to them beaten and near the gates of death, Kikyo made her mission to see things righted. And from then on had made kagome into the woman she is today. A strong warrior. relying souly on her own reiki and learning to draw strength from the power of the jewel.

She was a force to be reckoned with. Kikyo knew she had the power and knowledge to find a cure for the wicked poison in Sesshomaru. It wasnt his memories that were exactly the problem. It was his memories paired with the poison slowly eating at his insides. He could not touch kagome. He could not know her at his mate...

Kikyo picked up the stone bowl and began to grind them into powder, before pouring them in the boiling pot on the bed of coals. as she stirred the cloudy liquid with a wooden spoon, she sent up a silent prayer for kagome's speedy return. She hated seeing her friend... no... her sister in so much pain.

Kikyo picked up the pot and began to spood the hot liquid into small viles. placing a single sprig of herb in each of them to steep until Kagome's arrival.

"Kagome... Please come home soon." She said, looking up at the sky in the direction of where kagome should have been.

* * *

Kagome had finally found the berries and without hesitation began to load up her bag with the healing fruit.

Hiro and her were finally making their way home when Sesshomaru showed up infront of them on his demon cloud. Kagome could not contain the smile of happiness that spread on her face. But held herself with elegance as well.

"Sesshomaru Sama. It is time. If you wish for your answer's, please follow me to my village where they will soon be answered." She said with a smile and a look of relief in her eyes.

Sesshomaru could not tell why he felt a bit uneasy around her all of a sudden, and wondered if she were trapping him to rid of him. But decided with a nod of his head in her direction. It was a trap worth springing... He the great Taiyoukai, killing perfection, would not get hindered by any trap she may have layed out.

Kikyo met them outside as kagome came flying in with Sesshomaru beside her. They landed Softly and Kikyo bowed lowly to him as he walked up to stand before her with elegance.

"Good evening Sesshomaru Sama." She greeted and he nodded his head without saying a word or looking at her.

"Please forgive me, but I had not known you would be joining us for dinner this night. If he so pleases him, I shall go hunt quickly and have you an excellent supper ready in but an hour." She said bowing again.

"That is acceptable." Sesshomaru said in his deep velvety voice.

Kikyo stood straight and went inside the hut, grabbing her bow and arrows. As she made her way back out, she Bowed once more to Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru Sama, Inuyasha is inside with the children at the moment. Please make yourself at home while Im away." She said, straightening out again and grabbing Kagome before they took to the woods in search of a fitting meal for the Taiyoukai inside of Kikyo's hut at the moment.

"Kagome, I was certainly not expecting him to be with you." She said as they slowly made their way to kagome's hut to drop the berries in the cure before doing a quick hunt.

"I know, Im sorry. My excitement got the best of me I suppose. He has been following me around alot here recently. And its getting harder and harder to walk away." Kagome's head dropped as tears formed in her ceruliean blues.

"I know... Hopefully you will not have to soon." Kikyo said as she finished smashing the barries and pouring three drops only in each vile of liquid.

"Why so many viles?" Kagome said as she counted out 7 of them.

"Its the curse, I do not trust it. If anything shall happen or go wrong in the slightest. Each of the viles carries different levels of potency. If one does not work, we shall continue to try until the cure breaks that damn curse." Kikyo said as she turned to kagome, tucking about 4 viles into her pack on her back.

"Now, let us hunt." She said, dragging me from the hut and out into the forest.

They got back to the hut and walked around to the back of the hut with a small lantern. Kagome and Kikyo got to work on Sesshomaru's supper. Kagome made sure He had both livers in the mix for his food. He absolutley loved them.

Once finished with the animal, Kagome took the now neatly arranged meat and they both walked back into the Hut. Leaving the Animal carcas for later to deal with.

"Your dinner My lord." Kikyo said as kagome served his food with a bow and slowly sat at her place at the dinner table. Kagome gently picked up the tea pot and expertly poured Sesshomaru's Tea before her own and handing the pot over to Kikyo to serve Inuyasha and herself.

The dinner was quiet, but comfortable. Sesshomaru had been surprised at the quality of meat that was his dinner. It was fresh and lightly dusted with salt. Still warm from the kill. He also noticed two livers on the plate. Noone knew he enjoyed livers. Even the kitchen staff at the palace didnt serve him livers. He usually had to hunt himself if he wanted any. But these women had made sure to put them on his plate. Finished with his meat, he sipped his tea and slowly ate his rice.

Once dinner was finished, the women made quick work of the dishes and Sesshomaru turned to see Kagome standing outside the hut watching the Sun Set over the herizon. Sesshomaru stood beside her and took in the beauty for a second. Then he turned to look at kagome.

"I believe you promised me answers Should I accompany you to your village." Kagome sighed, knowing that this was coming, but wishing it would have waited a few minutes longer.

"Yes... umm..." She fidgeted with her hair for a second before taking a deep breath and letting it out.

"Come with me." She said with a smile, before slowly, as if unsure, grabbing his hand in hers soflty. It shocked him, but he did not pull away. He did not protest when she began to lead him away from the hut.

Kagome looked behind her, catching Kikyo's eye and nodding.

* * *

They came upon a small medow covered in flowers, overlooking the village, with the setting sun at their backs. It was a sight, there was no doubt about that fact.

Kagome let go of his hand and he watched her sit down on the green grass, rearranging her Kimono skirt to sit just right. Her eyes met his for a second and she smiled, patting the grass beside her.

"Come sit down." She said softly. Slowly, he complied.

"You dont remember, but this is the exact spot it all started." She said, smiling as the wind blew her bangs from her face.

"What started Miko?" He said, eyeing her suspiciously.

"You will know in time... But what I am about to tell you is something that is painful for me." Taking a deep breath, she pushed a stray hair from her face and continued.

"Your memories are under a barrier. You and I have... History together. We were Alies. But a curse was put on you. this is curse is so brutal that it has a very deadly poison like tiny snakes in your skin, eating away at you... Slowly and painfully killing you. Not even your demon power is enough to over come in. The poison is powerful and linked with the memories that are being surpress. When I figured that out... I took them and saftly locked them away." Kagome said, searching his face for any trace of emotion. Continueing when she saw none.

"I did put a spell on you... But it wasnt with ill intent. It was to save your life." Sesshomaru's eyes looked at her and found no lie in her words, but he couldnt help but to feel as if she was holding back information.

"So what can be done to rid me of this curse to my person. I refuse to die by the hands of a witch." He said with a growl.

"It wasnt a witch. She was a Dark Miko. Very skilled in what she does. My friends and I have been searching High and low to find a way to rid you of this horrible efliction and... We believe we have found the antidote to rid you of the curse poison. That is why you are here. So we can give you the cure." Kagome said, pulling out a vile from her kimono sleeve.

Sesshomaru recognized the scent of the berries she had aquirred ealier that day. He eyed the liquid in the clear bottle before taking the vile from her hands.

"Kikyo is here." Kagome said as Kikyo walked out holding a single arrow in her hands.

"We need to begin. The sun is down and the moon is up. Now is the best time." Kikyo said, waiting for the nod from sesshomaru.

Finally giving his nod, Kikyo directed him to the middle of the medow, then taking her arrow, and kagome drawing her own, they stuck the tip of the arrows into the ground. kikyo was standing in front of Sesshomaru and Kagome stood behind him. He watched them curriously as they both began to glow and walk around him forming a circle. With arrows left in the ground on either side of them, Kagome stood infront her him with her arrow and kikyo stood behind him with hers.

Kagome smiled at Sesshomaru reassuringly, then closed her eyes. He could feel the pulse of their energy and power as the circle around him began to glowl through the grass.

Both women moved in sync as their arms slowly rose to the sky, power still pulsing against him, but it didnt burn in the slightest.

All of a sudden kagome and kikyo's eyes opened.

"SAI!" They said sharply and quickly. as soon as the word was said, power exploaded from the ground and a force of power blew around him forcing his hair to go up into the wind currents.

"Sesshomaru, Drink the vile." Kikyo said behind him. Sesshomaru took the vile and tipped it back.

Kagome and Kikyo watched as the power currents around him began to intensify with the spell on the cure.

Sesshomaru could see small black snake like veins pop up on his skin before slowly dissapearing all together. he could feel a small burning sensation, but nothing excuciating.

Kagome felt relief wash over her, and kikyo smiled with teary eyes. They had finally did it! They found the cure! It had worked...

Sesshomaru's hand went to his chest as his breath was sucked from his lungs... he strugged to stand for a second before he was able to draw in a lung full of air. a loud yell of agony ripped from his mouth. His heart beat faster then anything he had ever felt.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome yelled when she saw him began to rip open his shirt as if he were clawing at his chest. Thats when she was it. The last of the curse had attached itself to his heart and was eating its way through his chest with his heart with it!

Another scream ripped from his throat and she yelled with him. Tears streaming down her face at the sight of his suffering once again at the hands of herself.

"Kagome! Release his memory!" Kagome stared at sesshomaru, yelling his name over and over as he clawed and scratched deep gouges at his chest.

"Release it! DO IT NOW KAGOME!" Kagome looked at kikyo for a second.

"He wont make it if you dont! NOW!" Kikyo yelled again, before slowly closing her eyes and chanting.

"I cant! It will kill him!" Kagome yelled shaking her head. She didnt know what was the right thing to do at this moment. She wanted to die for seeing his pain again.

"He will die if you do not!" Kikyo yelled back, before she surged her powers, causing kagome's to surge as well.

Both women could feel the drain on thier reiki getting stronger and stronger. Kagome and Kikyo both holding the curse away from his life... The best they could.

"Im so sorry..." Kagome said before she shut her eyes and began to chant, slowly Sesshomaru began to yell louder and louder, the black of the veins began to disapear and then all of a sudden, his scream and yells of pain cut off and he dropped to the medow like dead weight.

Kagome's tear blurry eyes looked to him before she bolted to the center of the circle.

"Sesshomaru!"

* * *

 **(A/N: Hi yall! So sorry for the long wait! but Im back and ready with fresh ideas for new chapters to come! Hope yall enjoyed this last chapter. I know im soooo Evil for that cliffy! Sorry, but I have special plans for next chapter! Thank you all for reading! please leave a review! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or make any profit from this story. Its strictly for fun and fan made.**

* * *

InuKimi stumbled into her chambers. Her body shook with sobs as her tear blurred eyes looked around for a split second.

"No..." She whispered softly. bracing herself on her vanity. "NO!" Her arm swung on the table top of the vanity, slinging all of the contents to shatter against the wall and fall to the floor of her room.

 _'Insolent woman!'_ A sinister voice in the back of her head yelled.

"Leave me be!" She yelled grabbing her head with both hands trying to will the voice to be quiet.

 _'You are not strong enough to overcome me!'_ It yelled again she began to shake again as she felt her control over her body begin to slip away little by little.

"Let me mourn My pup you wreched abomination!" She yelled as her boddy banged up against the wall in an effor to stay upright. All she heard was a laugh as she felt the last of her control slip and the demon once again took the forefront of her mind.

"No." Inukimi's voice sounded, clamer and with no emotion.

"He should have stayed away from that bitch. Its his own fault he met his demise at the hands of that human."

Standing up, the Demon in the form of InuKimi walked to the vanity, straightened up her appearance, then walked to the door.

"I will not let you slip past me again." The demon said again.

Inukimi walked down the corridors of the castle expertly, making her way back to the throne room and sitting elegantly with an emotionless mask.

The only indication of a grieving mother was the single tear that slid down her emotionless face before a perfectly manicured finger wiped it away with an evil smirk.

* * *

"Sesshomaru! Oh God No!" Kagome held him in her arms as she rocked back and forth. Tears pouring down her face as she cried out to the heavens.

"Wake up! Open your eyes! Sesshomaru! Oh God! No! No!" Kagome screamed again. Kikyo ran into the circle and pulled the man from Kagome's tight grip.

Kikyo layed him on the grass. Her hand glowed as she waved it over his body. The curse was gone, but his heart had been eaten. Not completley, but enough to kill him if they did not act fast.

"Kagome, help me!" Kikyo yelled as she began to apply healing reiki to his chest, pushing the power deep within to heal the damaged heart.

"Kagome!" Kikyo yelled, finally catching the wailing girls attention. "Get it together! Help me now!" Kikyo said with a serious expression. Nodding vigorously, kagome pulled herself onto her knees and her and kikyo began to infuse Reiki into Sesshomaru's injured heart.

Kagome and Kikyo's hands began to fade from glowling to dim. Their reiki was almost used up. Kikyo shook her head with concentration... Not yet! Its not enough to save him!

"Keep going!" Kikyo yelled to kagome. Both of their breathing was getting labored.

"He's going to make it!" Kikyo said, pushing more reiki into his heart. Kikyo and kagome finally met with the resistence of his Demonic aura and were flung backward away from the Taiyoukai.

Kagome and kikyo landed in a heap on the ground, both groaning in pain for a split second. Their eyes met. The vision tunneling in both their eyes as they glanced at the Taiyoukai on the ground... Then everything went black.

* * *

"Damn it Miroku! Ill cut your damn balls off if you do that again!" Sango yelled, pulling Miroku by the ear out of the house of Geisha's and away from the village.

"Its the hand! Its cursed my dear Sango!" He yelped when she pinched the ear with a slight bit more strength.

"I dont want to hear it you Leech!" She yelled, finally letting him go when they reached the outskirts of the village they had stopped in.

Kirara hopped onto Miroku's shoulders and mewled. He looked at her with a scowl.

"Traitor." Miroku said to Kirara with a defeated sigh, he followed Sango through the woods.

The night was clam and quiet. Neither of them were used to this kind of silence. They kept their guard up, waiting for a rouge to find them and wait for them to drop their securities.

The breeze smelled like fall. The both basked in the slightly cool air that carressed their skin as they walked home to the village.

"Do you think Sesshomaru is back by now?" Sango asked Miroku as they broke through the brush and traveled down the road they came upon.

"I would think so. Kikyo and Kagome are not really the most patient when it comes to him." Miroku replied, stopping in the road when he heard a river running somewhere through the trees. A fitting spot to stop and make camp for the night. The leaves crunched under their feet as they finally came upon the river, with a hotspring not to far off from it.

"I know, I just hope they have finally found success. Kagome tries to stay strong, but even she has her limits." Sango said, pulling out her bathing stuff and some dried meat she and Miroku had bought from the village they had last visited.

splitting the pieces in three, she handed some to Miroku and Kirara before sitting on a rock by the spring and enjoying her own little dinner.

"We should arrive back at the village in edo by tomorrow mid day if we get going first thing in the morning. Lets take this time to get cleaned up and rest a bit before continueing." miroku said as he layed his stiff back up against a tree trunk.

"Ok. Ill go ahead and take a bath. I wont be long." Sango said, making her way around the large rocks to the hot spring nestled saftly behind them.

Sango placed her hand on her Obi, almost ready to pull it off when she heard a twig snap.

"You just couldnt help yourself could you, you Hent..." Her words drowned out as she whirrled around and faced an unexpectant face.

"Sesshomaru?" She said in surprise.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow as he looked down at the woman he was towering over.

"Forgive me, Sesshomaru Sama. I did not know it was you." She said as Miroku came running around the side of the rocks and froze when he saw the regal Taiyoukai standing there.

"Sesshomaru Sama." He said in greeting as he composed himself and bowed.

"Sesshomaru... Sama...?" Sesshomaru asked as he stared at the two people infront of him.

Sangos eyes widened in shock at his slight confused question.

"Sesshomaru Sama, Are you alright?" She asked, eyeing him for his response. For a split second, pain crossed his eyes and his hand came up to place a finger to his temple.

"Who are you?" He asked when he finally calmed down.

"Sesshomaru Sama. Its I, Sango..." She said with confusion. Why didnt he know who she was... "Do you know who you are?" She asked softly, stareing into his golden gaze.

Just then they saw Sesshomaru crumple to the ground, holding his head in his hands. He groaned in pain, his eyes shut tight in concentration. A million questions flew through his head. Who was he? Who were they? Why couldnt he remember anything? What had happened to him? And what the hell was this terrible pain in his head! Like someone was driving wedges into his skull with a hammer at full force.

Sesshomaru's claws began to dig into his head little by little, he could not get the pain to release him in the slightest. He hadnt even noticed whe blood began to drip down his forehead and face.

"Sesshomaru!" Sango yelled, running up to him and forefully pulling his hands away from his head, replacing them with her own. His clawed hands came up to cover her's in an attempt so hold his head again and his claws began to pierce her hand instead.

A low hiss made its way from Sango's lips as she felt the pain but continued to stare at the Taiyoukai in pain.

'What the hell am I supposed to do?!' Sango thought, staring down at him, wracking her brain for any possible solution.

"Miroku! Get a sutra. A subdueing sutra..." She said in a strained voice through the pain. Miroku reached into his kimono and began to look for the sutra needed.

"Hurry, before he rips my hands to ribbons!" She yelled unintentionaly his way. Sango pushed through the pain and began to gently massage his scalp with her fingertips.

"Sesshomaru, calm down... Calm down..." She said soothingly as Miroku gently placed the sutra on his chest, held a hand sign and placed two fingers on the paper. It lit up with a gently blue light, covering Sesshomaru's body. Slowly, his claws released Sango's hands and she felt him relax and fall into a deep sleep.

Laying his head on her travel pack, she looked up at miroku with a worried and shocked look on her face.

"What the hell was that?" She asked. Miroku shook his head with the same incredulous look on his face.

"I dont know... But I believe we need to get back to the village. and as quickly as we can. If we leave now, we can be there before sunrise." Miroku said, and Kirara transformed into her bigger form in order to accomidate Sesshomaru's camatose form.

"Right, Lets go." Sango said, standing up and helping Miroku lift Sesshomaru onto Kirara. They took off into the dead of the night. Hoping and praying they would not be attacked. Because if they did, Sango and Miroku feared they would not be strong enough to fend them off for long with no sleep and hardly any food.

* * *

A soft groan left Kikyo lips. Her body felt like lead and hurt all over. She had used to much reiki. She was lucky to be alive. Slowly opening her eyes, she noticed she was no longer in the medow. A hut roof over head head. Slowly turning her head, she saw Kagome beside her. Her chest rose and fell evenly, and kikyo breathed a sigh of relief. She was alive.

The flap to the door of the hut was pushed aside and Inuyasha walked in, carrying a bucket of water. Medicinal herbs sticking out of the folds of his Haori, tucked saftly behind his Metal Armor chest plate.

"Inuyasha..." Kikyo winced when her throat felt like she had swallowed a handful of woodchips. Her voice coming out in a hoarse whisper.

Inuyasha heard the voice of his wife and looked at her to see that she was awake. Relief washed over his eyes, and he knelt down beside her, helping her lean up from her futon.

"Where is sesshomaru?" She said, wincing again when the pain ripped fire through her dry throat.

Inuyasha dipped her a ladle full of water and held it to her lips as she drank greedily. The cold water cooling the raging flames down her throat.

"I dont know. When I found you two, you were alone and unconcious. You two have been out for two day." He said, dipping the ladle again and bringing it back to her lips where she once again, quickly drained it.

"Kikyo... Inuyasha..." Kagome croaked, her hand coming up to her throat with a whimper. Inuyasha helped her sit up and dipped the ladle, holding it to her lips as well.

"Kagome, You awake. Im so glad you are ok." Kikyo said more clearer, but still weak. The pain in her throat was a dull scratch.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome said, looking around the hut. Panic struck her heart and she tried to jump to her feet, but her knees refused to support her weight.

"Damn it, dont try to move." Inuyasha said firmly but his voice was laced with concern. He cought her before she could hit the floor and placed her back atop her futon gently, propping the pillow behind her back to help her sit up.

"Ill go make the replinishment tea. Both of you have used almost all of your reiki. I can just bearly feel it. Your damn lucky to be alive." He said, gazing down with a look of finality at kikyo and kagome. Both feeling like scolded children.

Seeing the look on their faces, he huffed and bent down to catch both of their eyes.

"Look, Im not mad at you. I just dont like finding my mate and sister lying in the middle of the woods bruised and unconcious like that." Inuyasha said, standing and setting a pot of water on the fire to boil. " In all honesty, it scared the damn shit out of me."

Kagome and Kikyo looked at each other, then looked back at inuyasha. They smiled at him, humor lit in their eyes. Inuyasha never admits to being scared. It was sweet and they were so appriciative to him for what he did, but they couldnt help the sulking look he had on his face when he confessed.

Inuyasha pulled his famous face of indifference, turned his nose in the air and huffed. "You woment are impossible!" He said, then turned and plopped his rear end on the ground with his back facing the now giggling women.

They watched as he leg began to bounce as his irritation rose with the giggling duo. Once his ear twitched, he turned around glaring at the two.

"You know, you two can really piss me off. What the hell is so damn funny?" He shouted. That only made them giggle like mad, both girls holding their stomaches, leaning softly again each other.

Inuyasha's nostrils flaired and his face turned red. looking down at the water in the pot, he decided to just leave them alone and finish the tea. Taking the ladle from earlier, he dipped water out of the pot and poured it over the herbs in the cups infront of him.

"Here. Drink this. Youll feel better." He said, handing the cups to the women.

Kagome eyed hers wtih a suspicious look. her hand covering her mouth as she stared at it.

"This isnt another one of your concotions for a cure all is it?" She asked, eyeing the murky liquid in the cup.

"That was a recipe to cure your cold, and it helped you didnt it?" He yelled, his ears twitching this way an that.

"Yeah, but it damn near killed me to drink the foul stuff!" She yelled, and he just huffed and turned away. "Liver potion.. uhhhg!" She whispered disgustingly.

"Just drink the damn thing kagome!" He yelled. And she almost laughed again at their childish banter back and forth.

"Ok." She said with a smile, tipping the cup to her lips and sipping softly. Surprised when the liquid in the cup held a sweet mint taste.

"Are you dead yet Kagome?" He asked a wide snide grin spread across his face at kagome's glare.

Kikyo just sighed, slowly shaking her head at the two as they argued like children.

Inuyasha looked to the door and sniffed the air a few times. Sango and Miroku were back, and Sesshomaru was with them. Getting up from his spot, he walked out of the hut and met them in the road by his forest.

He took in Sango's bandaged hands, Miroku's eyes which held dark circles and Sesshomaru's camatose form slumped over the back of Kirara, which was very instant, and he almost missed it, but her legs wobbled very slightly. They were all tired and hungry.

"What happened?" He asked, pulling Sesshomaru off of Kirara before she didnt have a choice but to collapse. Kirara mewled in a thanks before shifting to her smaller form and curling up in a ball of The shoulder of Inuyasha that didnt have Sesshomaru thrown over it like a sac of grain.

"We were on our way back. We stopped to rest and Sesshomaru came upon us." Miroku explained.

"Inuyasha... Where is kagome and kikyo..." Sango asked, as they slowly made their way to Inuyasha's hut.

"They are inside. They used almost all of their reiki to break the cused poison spell. They were unconcious when i found them and for two days after. They just woke up today." He explained.

Sango felt dread as they grew nearer and nearer to the hut. Inuyasha noticed and stopped in his tracks, forcing Sango and Miroku to stop as well.

"Alright, Spill it you two. I know those faces and I never liked them back then and still dont like them. Come out with it right now." he said, hoisting Sesshomaru more securely on his shoulder.

"Inuyasha... We are not sure what happened... But something went wrong that night. Something had to have went so terribly wrong." Sango said biting back tears. Her best friend was going to devestated when she found out. And she hated the feeling that there was nothing she could do to make it better. She felt utter hopelessness for the first time in a long long time.

"Inuyasha, Sesshomaru doesnt even know who he himself is... he isnt going to know who anyone else is... He wont know who kagome is at all... not even the memories he made as her predetor... For him. It will be as if its the first time he is looking at her." She said, wiping a stray tear from her face.

"Those stray feelings that has always drawn him to her... They may not be there anymore." She said. Inuyasha's eyes widened at the words she just said. Then he shook his head. He didnt want to believe that.

"Th... That cant be possible! They are mated! It was the bond between the two that pulled him to her... Thats not something that can be just erased... It cant just be forgotten!" Inuyasha yelled, trying to wrap his brain around the whole thing.

Sango sobbed when she realized that inuyasha wasnt just worried for Kagome's sake... He was scared. His eyes shown with fear... He was afraid he would lose his brother again, He would become nothing more then scum on the bottom of his boots again. He and Sesshomaru had became quite close over the years before the attack. It didnt bother him so much before... but now, Inuyasha held a love and respect for his brother that he never even though was possible. And now all of that was going up on smoke. And it was silently, tortureingly, breaking his heart. For himself... and for Kagome.

"Inuyasha... he doesnt know who he is... let alone what he is..." The words tasted like poison on her tounge. But there was absolutly nothing she could do to help the situation. And she hated it. She cursed the situation. Cursed it to the pits of hell where it deserved to be.

"Ill not let that happen... Sesshomaru will be fine..." Inuyasha said in a shakey voice. "He just has to be." Inuyasha said, running off in the direction of the hut with Sesshomaru in tow.

* * *

 **(A/N: Alright yall. So sorry for the cliffhangar in the last chapter. hopefully this one isnt so bad. lol Thank you all for all of the wonderful reviews. Thank to all the guests who reviewed. I wasnt able to reply to all of the reviews because some didnt have accounts to reply to, but to those who didnt. I have seen your reviews and I want to thank you from the bottom of my heart! All of your reviews are amazing motivation! Alright! Please remember to leave a review and let me know what ya think?! They are what motivate me to bring you all more chapters that much faster! REVIEW/FAVE/FOLLOW!)**

 **-CountryBaby93**


	6. Chapter 6

**_'I probably wouldnt be this way_**

 ** _I probably wouldnt hurt so bad_**

 ** _I never pictured every minute without you in it_**

 ** _Oh you left so fast_**

 ** _Sometimes I see you standing there_**

 ** _Sometimes I feel an angels touch_**

 ** _Sometimes I feel that im so luck to have had the chance to love this much_**

 ** _God give me a moment grace_**

 ** _Cause if Id never seen your face_**

 ** _I probably wouldnt be this way...'_**

 ** _-_ _Probaby wouldnt be this way : Leann Rimes_**

* * *

 _The sun glittered over the surface of the water. Kagome and Sesshomaru sat on the grass by the back of the small stream. The children, Rin and Shippo came running up to Kagome holding their findings._

 _"Did you find good ones?" Kagome asked as she turned away from her mate to attend to her children._

 _"We sure did Mama!" Shippo said as rin and him both waved their sticks in her face to show her how good they were to finding the perfect fishing poles._

 _"Yeah, and Rin found the best one!" Rin said, hopping around in excitement. Kagome couldnt contain the chuckle at the look on their faces. Pure, and full of innocence._

 _"Ok, Ill fix them up, now I need you two to go find the worms." She said as she made a squiggly fingers at the children with a funny face._

 _"Ill find so many! Just you watch!" Rin said as she grabbed the little bowl with dirt and hurried off with Shippo to find the bait for the fishing._

 _Kagome had decided that they had been holed up in the castle for long enough and had practically dragged Sesshomaru out with the children to do something fun for once._

 _"I still do not see the point in those 'pole things' as you call them. I can easily reach into the river and grab a fish with my claws." Sesshomaru said, stareing out onto the waters surface._

 _"Its not about weather or not you can catch them by hand. Its about the anticipation of waiting for the fish to come to you. Its fun. To watch the faces on the children when they pull up their first fish. Just you watch... They will have that beautiful smile on your face yet." Kagome playfully shoved her mate, but got a huff as his nose tilted to the sky in an arrogant way._

 _"This sesshomaru is not beautiful... Dashing, Handsom, How do you say it? Sexy, now those are fitting names for one such as I." Sesshomaru said with a smirk on his face._

 _"Oh, how careless of me... You emaculent, exotically sexy creature you... Oh your so Dashing Sesshomaru Sama!" Kagome said fanning her face before she snaked little butterfly kisses all over his chest and neck, up to the tip of his nose._

 _"That more like it my beautiful gorgeous Tenshi... My mate." He said and captured her lips in a heated kiss._

 _The russle of bushes broke them apart as the children came running up with the bowl overflowing with worms._

 _They had watched as the children sat and waited, pulling their lines up only to see the bait gone and the fish swimming happily through the stream._

 _"You really think that a fish is going to come up to that pole just to seal its doom? proposterous." Sesshomaru once again stuck his nose in the air with a small smile playing on his lips when he saw her stick her tounge out at him playfully._

 _"Oh! I think I got one! Shippo what does Rin do now!?" She asked while holding her pole, her line tight as the fish tried to swim away._

 _"Pull it... No, Pull it hard and fast... Thats right... You got it... Where did it go?" SMACK..._

 _Kagome gasped as she watched the fish come flying out of the water when rin jurked back, off the hook it went and smacked straight into an unexpecting Sesshomaru's face... His eyes were round and wide in shock. Water dripped from his chin and Kagome was almost certain he looked a little green. Probably because he could now smell the fish up close and personal._

 _"Uh oh... Your in trouble now Rin..." Shippo said to a horrified rin. She huffed, her little nostrils flareing._

 _"No Im not! Shut up Shippo!" She screamed right in his ear, then shoved him into the stream._

 _"Ahahaha!" Kagome fell onto her back, holding her stomach as she rolled over to her side to point a finger at the now scowling Sesshomaru._

 _"Oh, This is funny is it not?" A predatory tone in his voice, but his smile promised evil..._

 _"Uh... no..." She said trying to contain her laughter while trying to get to her feet and high tail it._

 _"Youll not get away from me..." He said, quickly giving chase to the now squeeling woman._

 _"Oh, Dont let him get you!" Rin yelled with a smile as she laughed along with Shippo._

 _Kagome ran down the river bank a few yards, then looked behind her. He was gone. Kagome looked at the children, and saw rin jumping up and down, pointing behind her._

 _"Behind you!" She yelled. Kagome turned around, but it was to late. Sesshomaru caged her in his arms, a wicked, evil, teasing smile playing on his face._

 _"Got you." He said then tossed her over his shoulder. She screamed and laughed as he backed up a few steps and took a running leap into the water with human speed._

 _Kagome screamed right before they hit the water. she floated under the water, catching a genuine smile on Sesshomaru's face as they kicked to the surface._

 _Gasping for air, she splashed him with water for good measure, then stuck her tounge out at him. once again she found herself caged in his arms._

 _"Thats not nice mate." He said huskily, then leaned down and claimed her lips in a tender, passionate kiss._

 _"Ewwwww!" Shippo and Rin screamed at the same time, then jumped into the water, attacking their parents back into the water._

 _The fishing was forgotten as the little family played in the water. Sesshomaru's smiles and laughs heard only by those of his family. His loved once._

 _Sesshomaru growled playfully as he grabbed both children and tossed them into the air to land saftly back into the water._

* * *

Kagome choked on her sobs again. No! Why was this happening to him?! He had been through enough! Why couldnt he just be happy like he once was... Why couldnt she just be happy with him.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha said to the girl choking on her tears by the banks of a small stream.

He walked up beside her took a seat beside her. Looking at her face, his own eyes filled with misty tears. Kagome's sobs and wails ricocheted off the trees around them, birds takeing flight from the volume. Her tiny little fists pounded the ground.

Her cries were heart wrenching, And he didnt know how to handle it. But without thinking, he placed his arms around her shoulders and pulled her between his legs were he locked his arms around her small frame tightly. Because he felt if he didnt hold her to him, he would fall apart to. He shook with her as she sobbed. slowly, she looked up into his eyes. No words were needed. They both knew that. She knew he was close to breaking down as he held her. And Inuyasha could see the silent answer. She would hold him while he cried and noone would ever know. They would hold each other together while they both broke apart.

She wrapped her arms around his middle in a vice grip, and felt him tighten his hold on her, burying is face in her neck. She felt his tears slide down her shoulder in waves as her own soaked through his haori.

She had lost her mate, the love of her life, but she wasnt the only one feeling grief over the fact of it.

He had lost his brother and best friend besides miroku. Miroku was amazing, but he didnt hold a candle to what a little brother holds to his older brother. Inuyasha had finally gotten him back after years and years of fighting and false hatred. He had finally gotten the Brother he had looked up to for so long as a child, the brother he had loved and idolized for so so long. The brother he never stopped loving. Even durring all of the fights and nasty name callings. Now all of that was gone. As if memories like they had both shared with them were so unimportant they could just be erased like that with nothing to counter it.

So they cried. Both of them feeling the loss of it. Both of them remembering the times that Sesshomaru was himself... Both of them... The feeling of hopelessnes had sunken deep.

Kagome let loose another strangled cry into the night... as Inuyasha roared out his pain... Thunder clapped through the air, helping them hide their weakness, lighting light up the hurting pair of friends in their grip on each other as rain began to pour down on them. As if the sky was crying with them.

Kagome had seen Inuyasha come into the hut with Sesshomaru in tow. He had a look on his face that made her feel uneasy, but couldnt quite read it.

Inuyasha placed him in Kagome's futon while she sat with Kikyo on hers. Kikyo Immediatly pulled Kagome to her for support. She had noticed the look on Inuyasha's face as well when he came in. And she liked not what she saw.

"Inuyasha..." Kikyo began but was cut off when Miroku peeled the sutra off of Sesshomaru's chest and he slowly began to wake up from his deep sleep.

With a groan, he sat up on the futon and took in his surrounding. He remembered being in the forest with a girl and man, so how did he end up here, in a hut when there was no village around as far as he could remember.

"Sesshomaru Sama." Sango started when she saw the confused look on his face.

"I know you. You are that woman from the forest." He stated, taking in her bandaged hands. They were not like that... or atleast he didnt remember seeing them bandaged.

"What happened to your hands?" He asked, and she just smiled.

"That matter not." She said, kneeling infront of him. "Sesshomaru Sama, Do you know who you are?" She asked, and he shook his head, wincing in pain. "My name is Sesshomaru, But you have told me so." He answered. She nodded with a weak smile.

"Do you know who he is?" Sango pointed to Inuyasha. He was standing against the wall. His armor of the house of the moon on, and hair pulled up into a high ontop of his head.

Sesshomaru took in his appearence, slowly searching his brain for any flicker of recognition of the man infront of him. When the ice pick feeling reached his skull again, he looked away, shutting his eyes and shaking his head in denial.

The pain slowly ebbed away, and he looked back up to the man leaning on the wall. Inuyasha was staring at the door, arms crossed across his chest. But Sesshomaru couldnt help but to feel as if he was upset. The look on his face was one of sadness and defeat.

"Im sorry." Sesshomaru said, his voice full of guilt. But Sango just smiled at him reassuringly, grabbing his hand and squeezing it gently.

"Its ok, Look at that girl right there..." Sango pointed to Kagome. Kagome sucked in a quick breath when his eyes met hers. There was no malice or ill intent in his golden gaze. There was no flicker of any emotion alone from genuin wonderment.

"Do you know who she is? Or do you feel anything when you look at her..." Sango asked. The question hung in the air. Kagome clung to Kikyo tightly, but she never took her eyes off of her mate. Her heart beat in her chest as she silently prayed for some type of recognition in his eyes. Something... Anything.

She saw his hand go to his head again and he winced in pain but didnt break eye contact with her.

"Take you time, its ok." Sango soothed, looking from Kagome to Sesshomaru.

The room was deathly quiet for what felt like forever, but was only a moment in reality. Then Sesshomaru looked away from her and she sucked in a breath of air she didnt know she had been needing.

"Im... Im sorry. I dont know who they are." He said again feeling defeated. It was becoming obvious to him that they must have been something to him at one point, but he just couldnt remember it. And when he tried, his head felt like someone was driving an ice pick right through it.

"I..." Kagome's hands were shaking as she looked down at the rumpled blankets on the futon. "I need some air." She said in a weak, shakey voice. Pulling from deep within herself, she stood on shaking legs and ran out of the hut, blindly running through the tears. Drawing from the jewel to give her strength enough to go. And Go she did. She ran and ran. Not knowing exactly where her destination was until she reached it... And reach it she did. Coming to a crash landing from over exertion on the banks of a small stream.

Kagome's eyes took in her surroundings. She recognized the place. And it held importance to her battered heart. The water was cast with hews of oranges, pinks and reds as the sun was setting in the distance. It was beautiful. The sight of the spot itself brought up memories. Kagome sobbed, but couldnt help but to smile as she remembered it. But the more she watched the memory play out in her mind, the smile slowly slipped... Her whole body shook... and she couldnt hold it in anymore. She fell apart. Shattered like broken glass. And wails and cries ripped from her raw throat.

Thats how Inuyasha and her ended up like they were. Because it didnt matter anymore.

* * *

Sesshomaru stood outside the hut, looking up to the stars in the sky. That girl had blasted out of the hut so fast, and the man on the wall had went after her a few minutes after. He could feel the tension and sadness in the air.

He hated the feeling of it. He knew it was because of him. He just didnt understand why. Why couldnt he recall them. He seemed to be important to them. He really had tried to recall them. All of them. His head was pounding away with a dull ache from it. But if he did have memories of these people... His brain refused to release them to him no matter how hard he tried.

Was he going to be stuck to look at the faces of these people full of sadness and agony and love forever... Hell how was he supposed to remember them... When he didnt even know who he was at the moment. He didnt even know what he was...

He could smell really well... He could hear things from far away easily. He had claws and really sharp fangs. His ears were pointed and he had redish maroon markings on his arms and face. So what did that say he was?

He remembered seeing a crecent mark on the forehead of that man... before he rushed off. Maybe he could speak with him and ask him... If he would even talk with him. He wouldnt blame him if he denied him. To Sesshomaru, he was a stranger.

Sesshomaru sighed, turning toward the woods and decided to take a small walk.

* * *

Kikyo and Sango held tight to Miroku's side as they shook, denying their tears purchase as they watched the sky cry for them. Miroku could feel the anguish in the room like a suffocating blanket.

Miroku held the girl to him tighter, whispering soothing words to them as they all silently prayed for their loved ones pain.

* * *

Inuyasha carried Kagome slowly on his back. The rain had stopped, and their tears ran dry but neither of them were ready to let go of the other just yet. Inuyasha's boots sloshed through the wet ground as he slowly made his way forward.

"Kagome... I..." He tried, but for some reason, he couldnt form the words. He felt relief for the first time in a long long time. And he wanted to thank her for being there when he broke down into the mess that was both of them.

"Its ok Inuyasha... Come to me whenever you need... we will cry together. I will be your rock... And you can be mine. Noone else need to know..." She said softly as she propped her chin up on his shoulder.

He glanced in her eyes then smiled softly and nodded... Noone else needed to know.

* * *

Sesshomaru Had been thinking all night. He couldnt remember... But that didnt mean he didnt have to ever know. He wanted to know. He really did want to know. Maybe if they told him a little about himself... his memories would slowly come back.

He saw the hut coming into view as he broke the tree line. Hearing sloshing, he looked to his left and caught sight of that girl and man walking slowly toward the village.

He waited at the treeline for them to cross his path, then he began to walk back with them. No words were said. No glance was spared.

Inuyasha and kagome, both soaking wet from being out in the rain all night, walked into the hut. The sun was barely over the herizon and was casting a soft glowl of morning orange across the rice fields.

Kagome felt her feet touch the floor, but Inuyasha kept his hand on her arm to make sure she was stead. When she felt she was firmly on the ground, she nodded a thanks and made her way to her bag to grab a fresh set of dry clothes and her bathing supplies. She walked back out of the hut and to the hotspring where she cleaned herself, trying to wash away all the evidence. She had her cry, now it was over. It was time to figure out how to get around Sesshomaru's amnesia. And she was determined to make it right.

* * *

Inuyasha had finished getting dressed, and walked out of the hut to begin with the morning chores of fetching water for breakfast, fire wood to split for winter, minor repairs to his hut and others in preperation for the fast coming winter.

Sesshomaru stood infront of the door as if he was waiting for him. Inuyasha stopped, looking up at sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru..." He said. His voice stronger then he felt.

"Im sorry, I never got your name last night." He said, looking guilty at Inuyasha. Inuyasha shrugged and put on a forced smile.

"Ah, thats alright man. I didnt really give you a chance to ask." Inuyasha said. It felt weird for him to be introducing himself to his brother. The one who was supposed to have known his name since before he even did. "My names Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha." Sesshomaru tested the name on his lips, his mind racing to find a similarity to it, but coming up with nothing but another head ache. Shaking it off, he smiled at inuyasha.

"Well Inuyasha... Would you like some help with what your doing? There are actually a few things I would like to talk to you about... If you dont mind answering a few questions." Sesshomaru said sheepishly.

"Sure, Im headed out to fetch some water for breakfast right now. We can talk on the way." Inuyasha said, feeling... kind of excited. Inuyasha picked up two poles, handing one to Sesshomaru, and placing two wooden buckets on the ends of them, then doing the same for himself. They set out.

They walked in silence for a minute before Inuyasha broke it.

"So what was it you wanted to know?" He asked, giving Sesshomaru a side smile.

"I noticed the markings on my person last night. And I have the same crecent moon on my forhead as you of yours... what are they?" Sesshomaru asked. feeling like a fool for not knowing his own body.

"Well, the red markings on your face and body are your heritage. It signifies you are full youkai, powerful and a force to be rekoned with. But the moons on our head signify royalty. You are a born prince of the house of the moon." Inuyasha explained. "It says you are a Taiyoukai, and I am a Taiyoukai Hanyou."

Sesshomaru absorbed the information. It sounded a little unbelieveable. Youkai... but if his current scences were anything to say about... It made scence.

"So, if I am a born prince to the house of the moon, as why I have the mark... What does that make you. You have the mark as well. Are you not a prince as well?" He asked and Inuyasha laughed.

"In a since, I guess I am. But the difference is I am only a prince in the manner of speaking... you on the other hand; you are more like a king right now." Inuyasha said.

Sesshomaru looked at him shocked. He was a king... A ruler of... of the house of the moon. Inuyasha was its prince... What did that make him to Sesshomaru?

"So are you my son?" Sesshomaru asked in earnest. But was rattled by Inuyasha's laughter at the question. Sesshomaru looked at him like he had grown a second head as they reached the river and filled their buckets.

Leaning back up and placing the buckets of water over his shoulders, he waited for Sesshomaru to finish before they began to walk again.

"No, Im not your son. I would have pulled my hair out years ago. Trust me." Inuyasha answered, still chuckling at the harmless question.

"Then what does that make you to me?" He asked.

Sesshomaru saw a flicker of sadness in his eyes before it was pushed back with another forced smile.

"Im your brother." Inuyasha admitted.

Sesshomaru let the answer sink in, then he himself laughed at his rediculous question. The sound of his laugh shocked Inuyasha so thouroghly. He had heard it before, but they were so rare. He couldnt help but to smile... a real smile.

* * *

After breakfast, Sesshomaru spent the day with Inuyasha helping him with his daily chores. He felt like pieces were coming together. He knew who he was, what he was and that he had a brother. And he felt whole doing the small things as chopping wood and fetching water, minor repairs and the works with him.

Even though he still didnt remember... He felt that Inuyasha was truthful as he spoke of their childhood together. He felt regret and guilt when he told him of their more worst past... but it was quickly forgotten when he was told of their recent past.

For what felt like the first time to Sesshomaru. He knew what it felt like to be loved and idolized by a younger sibling. He was sure that he knew deep down already. But for the moment it was fresh. And he basked in the feeling of family and vowed to protect his little brother and all of these people with everything he had. Because at the moment, they were all he had who actually knew who he was when he himself didnt even know.

* * *

 **(A/N: If this zone keeps up... You might just get another chapter in the same day! Ok yall... That's two chapters... Please, pretty please review! I love them and yall can obviously tell how they motivate me to write more! Hope you liked this new chapter... REVIEW/FAVE/FOLLOW! )**

 **-CountryBaby93**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Im not a stranger**_

 _ **No I am yours**_

 _ **with crippled anger**_

 _ **and tears that still drip sore**_

 _ **a fragile flame aged**_

 _ **is misery**_

 _ **and when out hearts meet**_

 _ **I know you see.**_

 _ **I do not want to be afraid**_

 _ **I do not want to die inside just to breath in**_

 _ **Im tired of feeling so numb**_

 _ **relief exists I find it when**_

 _ **I am cut.**_

 _ **-Cut: By Plumb**_

* * *

Sesshomaru sat up in a tree in the middle of the village. He watched as the people of this small little village worked together to prepare for winter. He could see everything from where he sat. He saw Inuyasha on the roof of an older couples hut, beating nails into boards to fix a hole in it before the first snow fall.

Sango was helping the farmers bring in their crops from the fields. Miroku was walking around the village posting sutras on the huts to provide extra protections from any harsh blizzards that might prove to do damage.

This little village were almost like a large family. Everyone looked after each other. Helped each other, and loved each other with every ounce of their hearts. He himself had spent the early hours of the morning, bringing in water for the elderly, and chopping fire wood for their warmth. The nights were getting colder. He knew they would not be able to chop if on their own. They rewarded him with a delicious meal for lunch and several compliments. Which he thanked them generously for.

The vile person that Inuyasha had said that he had been... He was just as much a stranger as anything else was. He found himself not wanting to be that person... Ever. He got nothing but kindess from everyone here... Why would he ever want to treat them like dirt on his boots?

A flash of black and purple caught his attention and he turned his head to investigate. He watched as that girl... Kagome, jogged off into the woods with her bow slung over her shoulder and a quiver of arrows. Where could she be heading off to?

* * *

A conversation with Sango came to his mind when he caught a quick glance of her cerulian blue eyes.

 _"Her eyes are so beautiful like cerulian diamond pools... Why do they weep?" He had asked. Sango looked up at him with a soft sad smile on her face as she watched Kagome play with the children of the village._

 _"She weeps for you. Besides Inuyasha, she was the closest one to you, and knows you just as well as he does." Sango had answered._

 _"So the night, she ran out... It was because I didnt recognize her..." Sango placed her hand on his arm in a comforting manner, but did not say anything. "I am sorry... What is her name?"_

 _"No, It was not your fault Sesshomaru... You cannot help what has happened to you. You can only take what you can and make the best out it." Sango smiled. "Maybe one day you can talk to her... Her name is Kagome." Sango said. she squeezed his arm one more time gently to reassure him everything would be ok, then walked back into the hut to finish cooking the nights dinner._

* * *

That was two weeks ago... He hardly saw her, but when he did. She would look at him with such sadness and longing, it broke his heart... Every time.

Jumping down from his tree, he used his speed and nose to follow after her. He found her not to far into the woods. She was crouched down beside a tree. Her bow was drawn with an arrow, and her target was a fat and plump deer a few yards out into a small clearing.

She drew a breath, closing her eyes, then opened them. Exhaling slowly, she let the string loose and he watched as her arrow sank expertly into the deer. There was no suffering. The kill was fast and clean as the deer dropped right where he stood.

She was like a lethal beauty when she was crouched down with her weapon drawn. Like God had blessed her with forbidden beauty and grace.

Kagome walked up to the deer, pulling the arrow from its carcass, then hefted up upon her shoulders. Blood stained her back from the bleeding animal, but never once did she mistreat is body. Carrying it with the most gentelness as she could. As if giving it the proper respect it deserved for about to be the one to provide nutrition to her family.

She was a rare beauty in more ways then just her looks. Her heart was beautiful as well. And people like that must be hard to come by. Especially in warring days like these.

She took two steps out of the clearing and he decided to make his presence know. Stepping out into the clearing, she jurked her head in his direction in alarm.

Kagome's eyes found Sesshomaru's in an instant, and she instantly felt her body relax. Longing rose up into her heart, but she shoved it down and forced a smile on her face for the first time in weeks. This was the first time she was coming face to face with him that night... She wasnt trying to avoid him, she just didnt want to force herself on him. She knew he didnt know who she was or what she was to him, and she refused to force him into playing the part of her mate when he himself didnt even know they were mates at all.

"Kagome..." Her name tasted like sugar on his tounge, but he didnt feel any flutter of recognition for who she was. Only the admiration he felf for her as a person so far.

"Sesshomaru." He decided her voice was just as beautiful as everything else about her. Like she would be able to drown out a sirens tune by the slightest of whisper from her lips. Simple amazing.

"I would like to carry your kill back for you. I do not mind to help." He said to her. He felt like a blundering dolt. I want to carry your kill for you... Were the hell did that come from?

Kagome saw the small blush rising to his face as he looked away from her, almost like he was mentally scolding her.

She smiled, looking down. Familier flutters in her stomach came back. And once again, she felt herself falling in love with him all over again.

 _"Tenshi... My mate. I shall fall in love with you all over again for the rest of our existances."_

She had told him that she would fall in love with him more and more every day till the day they breathed their last breaths... and he had said it back. She had taken those words to her heart and locked them away. She would forever remember the way he held her that night. The had not made love... No. He held her as she fell asleep on his chest. The intamacy of just _being_ with each other was enough for the both of them. They had reached new bounds in their love for each other.

Snapping out of her memory, she looked back up to Sesshomaru and smiled softly at him.

"Thank you Sesshomaru Sama." She said handing the deer to him and bowing. He placed his hand on her shoulder, and she pulled up to look at her. The spot where he touched her tingling.

"Please call me Sesshomaru. And there is no need to bow to me. I know what I am, Inuyasha has told me so, but here, among friends... I am just plain Sesshomaru." He said.

"Ok, Sesshomaru." She smiled. "Thank you."

Kagome and Sesshomaru got to the village and both got to work cleaning and butchering the deer for tonight supper. They didnt say a word but the silence was comforting instead of akward.

* * *

Later that night, while everyone was asleep, kagome quietly dressed in her battle attire and strapped her weapons to her person. Taking one last glance around to make sure everyone was asleep, she swept out the hut door and into the night. Hiro sat comfortable on her shoulder as she ran down the road and broke into the woods. Hiro jumped down and transformed, and kagome climbed on, and they took to the skies.

Kagome reached her destination. The hour was late, but she did not care. Hiro landed on the ground in the huge clearing of trees and stepped back from his miko.

Kagome lifted her hands to the night sky and let her powers loose into the stars about. The wind blew chilly through the trees. Snow wasnt far off.

A while orb slammed into the ground with force to kick up dust and rip up grass.

"Little girl, you dare to call me here at this god forsaken hour." The woman huffed, looking more then a little irritated. Almost wild. For the first time since it happened, kagome saw exactly how unstable the woman looked.

"So he's alive... well that most unfortunate." The woman said. Kagome felt her anger rise in her.

"What made you think he was dead?" Kagome questioned. Keeping her eyes on Inukimi. Something wasnt right here. Kagome felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end.

"Well, a mother's connection to her baby. Thats what." She said tooth achingly sweet. Her voice dripped with malice.

"What do you want evil woman? You called me here." Kagome said with a threat to her voice.

"I did... But never expected you to show at such an ungodly hour. You should be ashamed of yourself young lady." Inukimi said giving her the finger wag like a scolding mother. "Anyways, It doesnt matter anyways. I got the information I needed. You may go." She dismissed. Kagome watched her turn away from her.

Everything that happened next was almost slow motion. Inukimi reached up to wipe a tear, and kagome finally new what was going on. Her eyes widened at the realization, and before she could think it through, she was running toward Inukimi with her Rieki induced speed.

Kagome called her reiki to her plams. When she reached InuKimi, she grabbed her by her wrist and locked them in place by her side before taking a hand and grabbing her around the neck, slowly pushing her power into her skin. Kagome's eyes flashed in the moonlight.

"Who the hell are you?" Kagome's voice was dripping with threat and intention to kill.

"Insuferable ningen! You know who I am..." Kagome placed a reiki infused palm to her stomach and amped up the power. InuKimi began to scream in pain.

Kagome had no clue what the hell she was doing, but she knew she had to figure out what the hell it was she just saw.

"Wrong answer. Who the hell are you!?" Kagome lowered her voice dangerously. "I will not ask you again. Next time your life is mine."

Inukimi began to laugh. It was crazy, it was full of evil.

"So you found me out. To bad you were just a bit to late... 20 years to late actually, to save Mama InuKimi for you poor unsuspecting Sesshomaru."

Kagome's eyes were shocked. She felt her heart beating in her chest and she felt like throwing up. "Naraku..." She said in a whisper.

"Yes, only this time, I require a new body more then the jewel at the moment. But rest assured little miko, I will have the jewel."

Un adultered rage swelled up into Kagome, and her hand tightened on his... her neck.

"You will not have the jewel. It is gone." She bluffed. But the sinister chuckle was the only answer she got.

Kagome drew back a step, but her hand was still firmly on her neck.

"Where is InuKimi?" She questioned. Naraku smirked... And she finally understood. InuKimi was there... But pushed so far into the back of her own mind. Naraku was slowly killing her soul out of her own body. Depriving the soul purchase to the living.

Calling her powers forward from the jewel deep inside her body, she shut her eyes, chanting for a minute. The opened them slowly... A determined took on her face.

Kagome placed a blue glowing hand on InuKimi's forhead.

"Come out!" She called. Yells of Agony were heard from Naraku as he was slowly pushed back into the depths of Inukimi's mind.

"InuKimi!" Kagome called, her Reiki hand reaching deep within her body, grasping the soul and pulling it forward. With a cry of exertion from using so much reiki, she felt her power surge again, and InuKime's eyes blinked.

Kagome slowly released her hold on the body, making sure it was her and not one of Naraku's traps to be released.

"Miko Kagome..." InuKimi said shakily. Looking around her surroundings... "W... What..." Panic was stricken on the demoness's face.

"Its ok, calm down." Kagome smiled relieved. "You have no idea how glad I am to know you didnt intentionally hurt your son." Kagome admitted helping the frightened demon to the clearing floor.

"You dare to insult me so?! I love my Pup! I would never! Of course I do not like the fact he mated a human, but I would never kill my own son!" She said, eyes filling with tears.

"Im sorry. I know." Kagome placed a hand on the demons shoulder as she kneeled beside her. Her eyes catching InuKimi's.

InuKimi sniffled, her hands playing with the hyme of her kimono sleeve. "It matters not anymore... He is passed... I felt it..." She sobbed, arms wrapping around herself as if to hold herself together.

"No!" Kagome said in shock. Hatred permeated from kagome when she thought of the fact that naraku had let her sit in agony, thinking her only son had perished.

"Tell me miko... Was it quick? Did he suffer?" She asked, desperation clear in her eyes.

Kagome grabbed her hands and squeezed them.

"No... Because he is still alive." Kagome said softly.

"Do not lie to me! I felt it! I felt it!" Inukimi sobbed openly. her emotions allover her face.

"No, he is alive." Kagome said again. "We broke Naraku's curse. But in order to do so I had to release his memory bind from me or he would have died. Even so, he was close to death, and we used ever ounce of our power we could spare to save him... He is alive... But he doesnt know who he is. He doesnt have any memories." She explained.

Tears slipped from InuKimi's shocked eyes as she searched kagome's face for deception. Her heart jumped with relief and she smiled softly.

"Then I thank you as a mother..." She looked down into the grass for a moment before standing up. "I shall take my leave. This abomination over my body will be back... and I wont be strong enough to fight him off..." Kagome watched her turn and walk away. She did the same. Hiro trotting beside her.

"Miko Kagome..." Turning back around, kagome stood waiting for her next words. "Naraku needs a body. He want Sesshomaru to mate a demoness and produce a full blooded heir... He will take over the childs body as an infant... And grow up the heir to the strongest Lands in all of the area... His power will be awesome and his evil will be killing. He will rage war on all of the other lords of the land. He seeks country wide domination! He must be stopped!" She warned, then took off on her orb.

Kagome felt the familier feeling of dread and devistating fear rise up in her. Naraku was supposed to be dead... She had remember killing him herself! How the hell was he still alive... In a sence.

* * *

Up a tall tree sat a very confused Taiyoukai Lord. He watched the exchange between the demoness woman and Kagome closely, but didnt understand a word of what he heard. Who was this Naraku? And what was his problem with him?

Turning around, he bound his way back toward the village. His head pounded as he searched his brain for any explenation to what he had heard.

Confused as to if the Miko and her conpanions were really his allies... or were they a trap for him as well? He had gotten nothing but kindness from all of them. And never once did they lift a hand to him the wrong way. No, they were not his enemy... But if not them... Then who? Who was this Naraku?

Sesshomaru silently tailed her back to the village. The sun would be up soon.

He jumped onto another branch of a tree, but stopped when he saw her neko land in a wood clearing.

"Alright, come out now." He heard her voice was calm but held authority like it was a natural thing for her. He stood there for a moment, admiring her eyes. He chuckled when he saw they held a look of irritation as she drew her bow with an arrow pointing in his direction... Wait... What?

The arrow whizzed pasted is head and thunked onto the tree trunk behind him. His eyes widdened in surprise, but still held the amazement. She had missed him by a hair. There is not way she would have missed him if she had actually meant to hit him with the little object.

"Come out, next time, I wont miss." She said, a huff of annoyance on her breath.

Sesshomaru jumped down from his perch into her sight. He watched her eyes widden in surprise, then she quickly, and saftly tucked her bow behind her back. Emotions played on her face. It was as if she couldnt deside to be angry at him for following or happy... So she settled for the middle.

"Are you crazy? I could have killed you! What are you doing out here anyways? Its dangerous. We need to get you back to the village where its safe." She rambled.

"I am a powerful demon, am I not? I think I can handle a few small fry on my own strength." Sesshomaru said, pointing his nose in the air at her little 'scolding' of his person.

Kagome couldnt help the smile on her face at his stubborn attitude, and chuckled a little when he puffed his chest out and stuck his nose in the air with finality.

"Well of course you are Sesshomaru Sama, but you see there is just a slight problem with that." She said, giving him a good finger wag. "You cant use your power if you dont know how to use them yet." She chuckled and he looked at her. His eyebrow twitched.

"Look here woman, I..."

"Oh, shut up and get on the cat already?" She asked with a giggle. She felt him settle onto Hiro's back behind her.

"Do not be fooled woman, This Sesshomaru decided it would please him to ride back to the village on your cat... not because you have told him so." He replied as they took off.

Kagome smiled, she felt her heart soar with hope at the way he was acting. "Oh lord, your attitude sure survived your amnesia." She said with a laugh.

Sesshomaru tightened his hold around her waist, watching her laugh into the night air. It was beautiful. And he couldnt help it... He laughed with her. And to her ears... it to was just as beautiful.

"Hey, we should probably get something for breakfast before we get there. It will give us an excuse as to why we were gone so early." Kagome said, looking over her shoulder at Sesshomaru. Directing Hiro to the banks of their small stream at his nod.

Kagome felt the breath in her lungs hitch, and her heart hammered in her chest. She wanted to bring him here. It was one of the places that held some of thier best memories together. She couldnt help the smile that spread onto her face at the sight of the sun peaking over the tree tops and batheing him and her in its first streaks of light for the day.

"Do you know how to fish?" She asked, taking her shoes and socks off on the bank. Sesshomaru watched her with earnest, before he decided he should probably be doing the same.

He pulled each boot and sock off, then dropped his armor and weapons to the forest floor beside hers, took his haori and undershirt off, then followed her when she rolled her pant legs up to her knees.

He felt rediculous but ignored the feeling and followed her into the water up to their shins.

He watched as Kagome's eyes glued themselves to the water. A smirk lifted his lips at her concentrated expression. Her eyes boreing into the water, watching each fish carefully as it swam around her in circles. The tip of her little tounge poking out of the side of her lips. Her fingers twitched a few times in anticipation of making her move.

It was quite cute. And even more so when she finally lunged forward with her arms out at the ready to plunge them deep into the water, and coming out. A large fish flopping around in her tight hold. Her smile was bright, and she looked at him. Holding her fish up to him like a trophy.

Sesshomaru smiled, then concentrated on catching his fish. With simple flicks of his hand, he flung fish after fish out of the water and onto the banks. His fish piled up, and she playfully scowled at him, taking in her meager 4 fish she had managed to catch.

Hiro licked his chops as he slowly crawled forward to Sesshomaru's fish. Just one fish... Thats all he wanted... They wouldnt know...

"Hiro..." Kagome said warningly, and watched as the cat made a scowl as he was glareing at her for catching him in the act. But none the less he stood up and sat his but down on the ground with a huff.

"Awe come on Hiro. Were about to go back to the village and then you can have all the fish you want..." Hiro just turned his head in another huff.

Sesshomaru chuckled at the pair. Looking down, he decided to make peace with the two.

"Hiro." He said. The cat looked at him and he flicked his arm again, flinging a fish from the water and into the awaiting mouth of the Fire Niko.

Hiro Chomped down on his fish, and swallowed the delectable premeal he was granted. Finishing up, he shifted to his smaller form, a small burp left his mouth, then he looked up at Sesshomaru and meowed. looking back at Kagome, he scowled again, turned and kicked dirt from his back paws and layed down on the grass.

Kagome's mouth hung open in shock, but Sesshomaru stiffled a giggle.

Kagome whipped her head around to the sound and saw how hard he was trying to contain his laughter.

"I dont know whats gotten into him? I always give him fish when he wants. This is the one time Ive told him no..." She said still shocked. But Sesshomaru just shrugged his head with a small smile.

"He's spoiled. There is no telling him no." He said laughing as they walked out of the water and sat on the bank. Kagome handed him a towel while they sat to dry off. The sky a brilliant color of early morning.

Looking at the sky, neither said a word, even though they both felt the tension from the silence. Sesshomaru stole a glance at kagome. His eyes captured hers, with the smirk of her face... his heart skipped a beat and his eyes widened a fraction.

 _"Sesshomaru... promise me..."_

He could only hear bits a pieces of the converstation but he could see her mouth moving as she spoke. The smile on her face, lighting his whole world up. He felt a feeling in his chest that he had never felt before... or he didnt think he did. Adoration. He had adored her as she layed there in the grass of this exact stream. asking him to promise her... promise her what?

 _"I promise my... "_ My what? He couldnt understand... the memories were so broken up... almost unreadable... What was she to him?

 _"Sesshomaru..."_ Her voice was like silk to his ears.

 _"Sesshomaru... Sesshomaru..."_

"Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru snapped his eyes open, she was kneeling beside him now, and his hand was on his head. A dull throbbing ache subsiding in the background... "Sesshomaru, Are you alright?" She asked. Concern deep within her voice.

He didnt know... Was this only a fantasy, or was he finally getting some memories back?

"Yes. we should probably head back to the village." He said, taking the stringer and stringing the fish up to carry back to the village.

Something about that place... It was both comforting and unsettling... But which one was more overpowering?

* * *

 **(A/N: Hi Everyone! Thank you all for your amazing reviews! This chapter took a little longer to write, but I got it finished. And I really hope yall enjoyed it! I know I have not specified exactly how kagome and Sesshomaru came to be together and I will, in time. I am slowly giving yall insights to her memories. I know yall are impatient to have his memories back, but If I just brought them back right now, there wouldnt really be much of a story left to be told... lol The story is taking off and you should be coming into more answers as to what exactly is going on. Please forgive me for the probably most likely horrible action scene with Inukimi and Kagome. Im not so good with those, but I will give it my best to make them better. Thank you for reading! Please remember to Review and let me know what you think! looking forward to reading them all! FAVE/REVIEW/FOLLOW!)**

 **-CountryBaby93**


	8. Chapter 8

_**An I am feeling so small**_

 _ **it was over my head**_

 _ **I know nothing at all.**_

 _ **A I will stumble and fall**_

 _ **Im still learning to love**_

 _ **Just starting to crawl.**_

 _ **Say something, Im giving up on you**_

 _ **Im sorry that I couldnt get to you**_

 _ **anywhere I would have followed you**_

 _ **say something im giving up on you**_

 _ **Say something- By: A great big world Ft. Christina aguliera**_

* * *

Sesshomaru was busying himself from his thoughts by helping the villagers bring in the crops. He didnt understand what the little snipit was. A memory? A fantasy?

Kagome was a beautiful woman, and to be honest, he would feel a little envious of the man who would make her a wife. But that brought him back to the little vision. He had felt complete and utter contentment, passion, adoration, and love. While looking into her eyes, he had felt a strange pull on his heart. It was almost painful to ignore.

Sesshomaru picked up the two baskets of vegtables he had just harvested and walked them over to the storage house. Winter was fastly approaching. And soon the fields would begin to freeze over with the first snows fall. What ever not gathered would be lost.

Setting the baskets down, he glanced at kagome In the herb garden. She was helping them gather the herbs before the snow as well. No doubt they would need many of them when the cold weather settled in, and the people of the village began to catch sickness from being out in the weather every day.

Children laughed and played around her. They would run up to her carrying different varieties of herbs. She would smile, nod her head in exceptence and place them in her basket with the others and repeat.

"Oh, Thank you dear for all your help." Sesshomaru looked down at the little elderly lady who had spoken to her.

"It was nothing." He replied and returned his watchful eyes to Kagome. She was walking with the children back into the village. Her basket held firmly on her hip with one hand and the other holding the had of the youngest child. The singing of the children could be heard as they passed him.

The old lady had noticed the way he looked and stared at their villages miko and smiled warmly, remembering the same look from her beloved husband. She stole a glance at the man working hard to bring in the crops before the first freeze.

"Oh, dear... I forgot." Sesshomaru looked down at the woman as she rung her little hands and smiled sheepishly at him. "Its my old age. I am such a forgetful woman these days." She laughed and grabbed a bag from the table behind her.

"Could you be so kind as to take this lunch to the Lady Kagome? She helped my husband with his joint pain last night with some of her remedies. She is such an angel. I made her a lunch, but forgot to give it to her this morning." Asked the lady with a smile on her face.

Sesshomaru held out his hand and she placed the bag in it.

"Thank you so much Dear. There should be enough in there for the two of you. For doing me such a great favor." She smiled again, then shooed him away from the small storage hut.

* * *

Sesshomaru spotted Kagome at the top of a hill still surrounded by many children. They were taking advantage of the few flowers left on the hill, making what looked to sesshomaru as flower crows.

"Kagome." He spoke her name. Unsure of how he was supposed to address her hear in this village where she was very well respected as the village Miko.

"Oh Sesshomaru..." She looked at him and smiled shyly.

"Ohhh... look at those claws... Bet they killed alot of bad demon huh?" A little boy asked smiling with a missing tooth.

"Hotaru! Thats not nice." Kagome jumped up, shaking her finger at the little child in a gentle scolding manner. "Now, please apologize to Sesshomaru Sama. Questions like that are not nice to ask." She explained to him, kneeling down to eye level.

The child's face fell and his little hands dropped to the hem of his haori as he turned to face Sesshomaru again. His feet shuffling from being scolded.

"Im sorry Mr. Sesshomaru Sama." He mumbled out an apology, and then turned back to Kagome.

"Very good, thank you Hotaru. Im sorry for being so hard on you. But I want you to grow up big and strong, and a very good man." She nodded up to Sesshomaru. "Just like Sesshomaru Sama... Ne?" She asked smiling softly at the child. A wide smile spread on his face and he nodded.

"Yes! Ill be big and strong! Just like Mr. Sesshomaru Sama!" He said turning on his heels. He stopped and looked at sesshomaru, a giggle leaving his lips as he ran down the hill and away from Kagome.

"Alright Children, I think Sesshomaru Sama and I need to speak alone. Go run along and play." She said smiling at the children as they ran down the hill to.

Kagome watched the children go, to make sure none of them got hurt from running so fast down the hill. When they were all saftly at the bottom, she turned to Sesshomaru with a small smile.

"Hello Sesshomaru." She said, looking up to him.

Sesshomaru held his hand out to her, and she stared at the bag in it.

"The little lady at the storage hut said she had made it for you." He, placing the bag in her waiting hands.

"Ah... Akiko. Yes. Such a sweet woman she is." Kagome said opening the bag and smiling again.

"Come, sit and join me Sesshomaru. There is plenty here and I would enjoy some company." She said pulling the food from the bag. She rested it on her lap while she lay the bag flat. The made a small picnic set up for them.

Picking up a rice ball, she handed one to Sesshomaru who graciously took it with a small bow of his head.

They ate in silence. It was comfortable. The crisp chilly wind blew her hair as she ate the lunch that was given to her. A few minutes passed, and Sesshomaru looked at kagome.

She looked happy, a smile on her face. But he noticed that no matter how much she smiled, it never truley met her eyes. The sparkled with underlying pain. And severly so.

He thought back to the vision. trying to conjure up anything else that he might be able to connect with it, but he came up empty. Sighing, he closed his eyes, trying to will the headache that had formed at his actions.

"Sesshomaru? Are you ok?" Kagome's small hand felt warm on his larger one. And a tingle set through out his skin. He quickly shook off the shock and nodded.

"Yes. My head just hurts a bit. That all." He said. She could see the frustration behind his carefully placed mask. Giving his hand a squeeze, she smiled reassuringly.

"I can see there is something else bothering you... If I can help in any way. I will." She said, catching his golden eyes with hers. She sucked in a breath as her heart skipped a beat. but continued to smile. "Its ok." She said a small nod leaving her.

"I cannot remember anything... Nothing about who I am and what I am. I know what I was told. But it still feels uncertain to me. To me, I have never been or even known that person. But to you all, I still am that person. I feel like I should act like the Sesshomaru you all remember and love so much... I just dont know where to start... I dont know how." he said. Kagome frowned sadly at him.

"I know... Everything must be so confusing to you. But we do not expect you to be him. We are happy just to have you with us." She said, looking out into the distance.

"Kagome, you seem to be hurt the most about my memory loss... Why?" He barely caught the tear that fell from her eyes before she batted it away with the back of her hand, then turned to him with an apologetic smile.

"Because, I knew you in a more personal way. We all are sadden by the cards that fate has dealt on this subject. But with me, its just... a little different." She said as if she were chosing her words carefully.

"Can you tell me about how we met? I might remember if I had something to start with." He asked. Looking into her eyes, he saw her hesitation before she nodded. Taking a deep breath, she began.

"Well, we met when you and Inuyasha were trying to aquire the Tetsuiga. You had tried to kill me because I was able to draw the sword from its resting place and neither you or Inuyasha were able to." She said with a laugh. He smirked. Inuyasha had told him this story.

"But I guess Inuyasha has already told you all that." She said, looking at him as he nodded with a smirk on his face.

"Well then I guess I will start from the beginning of our story." Sesshomaru leaned back and lay in the grass beside her as she did the same. Both looking up at the clouds.

"It all really started when your fathers evil sword Sounga somehow showed up at my house. Inuyasha had take hold of the hilt of it. But he wasnt strong enough and was taken over by its evil aura.

"After the sword released him, you and Inuyasha had come together to bring the sword and its new puppet down. Rin, a little human girl who used to follow you around, and me were taken by the swords walking dead soldiers. We would never have survived. it almost killed us... But you came out of nowhere and saved our lives. In that moment is when my eyes were opened up.

"You were still a frightfully strong Taiyoukai. One who was not to be messed with... and of course you still are right now. But I could finally see that in you lye a heart. One that was capable of love and compassion." Sesshomaru turned his head to look at her.

"You say I was capable of compassion... as if I wasnt before?" Sesshomaru asked, and kagome smiled again.

"Of course you were. But you were always a stubborn man. You didnt like to show emotion. Had said many times that it was a weakness, one you would never bow to. But even though you didnt show your emotion. You action that night had spoken of it for you." Kagome said, turning her head back to the clouds.

"Please go on." Sesshomaru stated. He listened to her talking in earnest. It was as if he could almost see the images play out in his mind... But not quite enough to be memories... almost as if he were imagining the tales in a good book.

"There was this man, well not really a man. He was... well disgusting really. He compiled his body of different body parts of different demons. And he was seeking a jewel. The Sacred Shikon No Tama, that I had shattered trying to retrieve it. Miroku, Sango, Kirara, Inuyasha and I hunted the shards down. By the time all of the shards were found. We had one half of the jewel, and the evil man had the other. His name was Naraku." Sesshomaru leaned up and looked down at kagome fast.

"The Naraku who was in the body of that woman? The naraku who is after me?" He asked.

"Yes, and that woman. She was your mother..." Kagome frowned. "I was hoping you hadnt seen any of that." She spoke quietly, looking away from his eyes.

"But do not worry, He will never get to you or the jewel again." Kagome said with confidence. A silent promise of death to Naraku if he tried.

Sesshomaru laid back down and waited for her to begin again.

"We fought him for a long time, and we would have killed him to. But every time we got to close to killing him, he would run and hide. Rebuild his body and come back again.

"Finally we got the upper hand. You gave up your obsession with getting Tetsuiga, and with it, you gained your arm and a very formidable weapon. The Baksuiga." He watched as Kagome's hand ghosted over one of the swords on his waist. It was in a white and purple sheath. And he could feel the raw power coming off of it in waves.

"Baksuiga is made from you alone. Its creats great distruction to any enemy. once the enemy is cut with it, the power from the blade creats a damage so powerful, it doesnt stop. It will continue to cut the enemy down until nothing is left standing.

Naraku showed up as a huge spider, and we all went in to defeat him from the inside out. You took your baksuiga and cut every piece of him you could as you went. And the damage spread. we were finally able to bring him down.

"Sesshomaru, if you had not have been there... I can almost say for certain. We would have all died. You saved us again."

Sesshomaru let the words sink into his brain. He still had no recollection of any of it. But she talked so highly of him. As if he was the hero who saved the day.

"After the battle, I took the complete jewel and made a wish on it. Inuyasha deserved happiness. So I brought Kikyo back for him. But I guess it wasnt selfless enough, because me, Sango and Miroku were punished for it. We are Immortal in almost every since of the word. We cannot age, and we will not die, unless struck down by an enemy in battle. The jewel dissapeared into my body and we have to protect it. We cannot let anyone get it again.

"Years later, We were on our patrols to kill rouge demons. I split from Miroku and Sango to cover more grounds. The first few years after the jewel was put back together... Many demons came in search of it. But they all fell at the end of my blade. I did my duty without wavering. But I cursed the fates and the elders who had cursed me with the responsability and Sango and miroku to. They didnt deserve this fate.

"I made camp one evening, and went hunting for my supper. I was staggered when I felt a very powerful aura rush over me. So much power that it shivered up my back like pin pricks and needles. I didnt know who it was, But in my mind, That kind of power was to dangerous to be left alone. It had to be taken out. so I followed its trail. There was a battle. Several ogre demons were on one Taiyoukai... You. The power I felt was coming from you. You were using your last ounce of power to fight them. They had came onto you like an ambush and injured you greatly. So without thinking, I jumped in and joined the fight. It took quite a while, but we took them down one by one. When the battle was done, you had hit your knees. Injured like you were.

"When I offered my help, you were so stubborn. Refusing help from a human. But didnt have the strength to actually keep me from helping. I helped you back to my camp, and nursed your wounds for several days. After you were well enough to leave, I continued my work.

"Then it wasnt long before you found me in the same situation. Im guessing it was your to make even your debt to me for helping in your battle. We had saw each other in passing battles quite often after that. Either I was seeking you out or you were seeking me out. We had both been curious about the other.

"We became alies in a since. Then friends, and close friends... You had once told me that my duty was not mine alone to carry. It was ours and you would help me. We would do it together... I felt safe with you for the first time in years... And you have never broke your promise to me. Through everything, you stood by me. Never once did you give up. You never backed down. You were strong and fearless.

"Years after that, Something went wrong. Your mother demanded something of you that you could not do... You didnt want to do it, but you also could not do it. You were placed under a very power curse by a dark miko... The curse was like a poison snake crawling within your skin slowly killing you. We broke the curse recently, but when you awoke after the ritual... Your memories were gone. All of them.

"Recently, I just found out some knews that is both relieving and heart wrenchingly frightening. Your mother was take over, her body and mind, my Naraku. Somehow he found a way to force his soul into her body. He wants you to have a full blooded heir to the western lands were he can slip into the babes body and take over as the heir. He wants dominance of all four corners." Kagome finished.

Sesshomaru opened his eyes. He hadnt noticed that he had closed them. Listening to her voice. Trying to jog his memories. But none of it came back to him.

"I shall not make an heir then." His voice was confident. And kagome frowned. The truth of his statement hung in the air... He would never make an heir because he did not remember that he even had a mate to make an heir with... and also... because he is not mated to a demoness... And Naraku wants a full blooded body.

"Sesshomaru. Naraku is very dangerous. If the time ever comes and we must fight him again... I need to know that you will be safe. He is targeting you. And I will not let him have you." She said forcefully.

The look in her eyes was one of pure fear. She feared to lose him? She had said they were close.

"I will fight if I have to. If what you said is true, then This Sesshomaru does not walk away from any challenge that arises. It shall be no different now." Sesshomaru stated cooly.

"But you do not know what he is capable of..."

Kagome could feel the tears in her eyes, but what happened next shocked her.

Sesshomaru turned to her, and she felt his hand grasp hers. she glanced down at the hands and then back up to him. The look in his eyes was one she had seen before, but then it was gone and replaced a comforting look.

"Kagome, I will fight. But I will live. Do not fear for me." He said, his eyes staring into hers.

He didnt know what this feeling he was feeling was, but he brought his hand up and brushed it under her eyes, catching the tears as they slid free of her eyes, and swiped them away. His thumb and forefinger holding her chin gently.

Sesshomaru looked down at her lips, slightly parted and trembling. They were so pink and perfect. He had an overwhelming urge to taste them and he couldnt understand why. But with one more glance at her eyes, he felt himself slowly leaning forward.

Kagome waited. Her heart pounded like a humming birds wings in her chest. He was going to kiss her... She could feel his breath on her face, and then on her lips as he got closer. He stopped an inch from her lips, looking up at her eyes, then leaned forward again.

She felt his lips ghost over her's for a fraction of a second...

"Lady Kagome!" Sesshomaru pulled back and Kagome looked down the hill. A little green blob was getting closer. Then she saw jaken.

"Lady Kagome I bring Grave news from the western lands... Ah... Sesshomaru Sama!" Jaken hit the grass in a deep bow. "My apologies My lord I did not see you there..."

Panicing my now, kagome pulled Jaken up by his haori.

"Jaken, what is happening?!" She asked almost yelled.

"Oh, Yes! Lady InuKimi have had her Mikos strike on the villages bordering the castle walls!"

Without further words, kagome jumped to her feet and ran down the hill and straight into the hut.

"The western border villages are in need of any medical Miko, and any help available... Friends... That is my home... Come with me please." Kagome begged, looking them all in the eyes. Kikyo got up and grabbed her bow and packed a bag.

"We will go with you." They all said, rushing off to pack their travel bags.

Sesshomaru entered the hut, and kagome turned to him.

"Sesshomaru... you can choose to stay here or come with us." She said. But Sesshomaru shook his head.

"I am the Lord of these lands am I not? I shall be with you. I shall help my people." Sesshomaru turned and waited outside the hut While everyone finished up.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha ran, while Kikyo and kagome rode on Hiro, and Miroku and sango rode on Kirara. They needed to make quick pace.

Sesshomaru looked up at Kagome as they went... He could still remember the tingle he felt when his lips brushed hers... Kagome looked feirce. She didnt miss a beat when she kicked into action to save his people.

Where they her people to? Had she lived in the castle with him? Was she their lands Miko? That had to be the reason this was so important to her.

* * *

 **(A/N: Hi yall! Thank you for all of those reviews! I loved them all! Someone had asked me for their love story, and I cant exactly tell much about that. but I tried to give my best... I will try to clear up any confusion as best as I can. I just have to find a way to work it in it with also continueing the main plot of the story. I will do my best! but if any of you have any ideas of how I might be able to work it in, just let me know. I apologize for the confusion. Sometimes I go into a zone and just type for hours. it doesnt turn out the best. So I have to end up going back through and adding tiny details. I must have missed over that one. Alright yall! Here is the next chapter. I hope you liked it! Leave a review yall! Until next time!)**

 **-CountryBaby93**


	9. Chapter 9

**(A/N: Sooooooo sorry for the long wait yall! things have been crazy! I got a job and worked so many ours I barely had time to eat and sleep let alone write! and then I moved again. So yea... Anyways. here is the next chapter. I really hope it makes up for my abcence.)**

* * *

 _"Damnit Sesshomaru! Hold still!" Kagome growled out. she was straddling his stomach. His hands under her knees, her hands were working fast on the deep slices across his chest. She could heal them with her reiki, but she had used so much of it helping him in his battle that she didnt know if she would be able to actually heal him before she passed out from reiki exaustion._

 _Sesshomaru thrashed again, this time, lifting her knees a bit this time with his arms. Kagome leaned forward and they fell back to the ground, her hand once again stopping mid stitch to force his back down onto the ground._

 _Where the hell was all this energy coming from? When she had started he was rocking the border of concious and unconcious._

 _"I never asked for your help, and I certainly didnt agree to it..." Sesshomaru hissed under her as she gently pulled another stitch closed. "This Sesshomaru will heal his own wounds!" He growled._

 _Kagome rolled her eyes._

 _"No you wouldnt have. These wounds held a poison, all mighty Sesshomaru Sama. It would have bleed for days before you finally croaked. Now hold still so I can close these wounds!" Kagome said, as he tried to raise up again, and blood gushed from his chest. Kagome once again, forced him to the ground. Trying... Oh she was trying... to be patient enough as to not hurt him further. When all she wanted to do at this point was knock him over the head with her bag._

 _Kagome worked fast on the struggling Taiyoukai. She could tell that his burst of energy was wearing out as she got to work on the last stitch._

 _"Get your filthy hands off me human!" He roared out to her... that done it. With a flick of her wrist, she pulled harder on the last stitch, causing the skin to raise up slightly as she closed the skin together faster then it should have been. But damnit... She had had it._

 _"GAHH!" Sesshomaru roared in pain, then shot a pointed look at the unfazed Kagome. "Get. off. me! Damn blasted woman!" He yelled._

 _"Gladly, asswhole! Just as soon as im done fixing your ungreatful ass." She muttered the last part, reaching for her bag to look for her water bottle to clean the wounds. Her hands made purchase to a rectangle bottle and she pulled it out... a sinister smirk coming to her face._

 _"Hold still now." She said sickly sweet, pulling her last bottle of rubbing alcohol from her time out of the bag. "Im almost done."_

 _Unscrewing the lid, she planted her knees and free hand back in their place to hold him steady, then as quickly as she could, she poured the alcohol over the stitches to disinfect them of any germs._

 _Everything was still for a few seconds, and she stared into his eyes, then the unfamilier sting set in and he thrashed around rougher then ever. She had to put the pottle down and hold his shoulders with both hands._

 _The way it would look to any passing person was as intamacy. her face and hair hung around his head in such a way as if it were hiding their stolen kisses. But Sesshomaru's eyes held a different hue then lust. They held white hot rage and loathing._

 _When the stinging finally stopped, Sesshomaru leaned his neck up. There noses almost touching as they scowled at each other._

 _"Bitch!" He spat at her and she just smirked._

 _"Please calm down Sesshomaru Sama, I would hate to have to sedate you next." She threatened even though she didnt have anything like that... but hey. A good clobber to the head in his state and he would be out like a light._

 _"Get. Off. ME!" He yelled at her. Kagome just shook her head and easily crawled backward off of him. Her eyes never leaving his, watching his every move._

 _Just when she was almost off, he leaned up fast and swiped his claws at her face. She had just enough time to jump back and land on her behind. His reflexes were slowed from the pain his chest was in._

 _"Now..." Kagome said getting up and dusting her pants off. "That was not nice. And to the person who just patched you up..." She turned in a huff. "ungreatful dog." She muttered under her breath._

 _"Come again wench?" He said sinisterly._

 _"Its Kagome. And you cant scare me right now. Your about as scary as a kitten with mittens right now. What are you gonna do? growl me to death?" She laughed as his face turned several shades of read before he finally smirked._

 _"I wont be wounded forever. So little Miko. You better make yourself scarce before I do heal." He said, then looked away._

 _"Its kagome. And like I said. You dont scare me." His smirk only deepend._

 _"We'll see how long that last when I have you in my claws_ wench _. He said, shooting a scowl her way._

 _Later that night, Kagome walked back into the camp spot. The soft glow from the fire leading her way. Sesshomaru was propped up against the trunk of a tree in the small clearing. And kagome immediately noticed the sweat on his brow._

 _His eyes were glassy and kind of droopy. Sighing, Kagome gently sat the bowl of meat for their dinner on the ground by the fire and walked up to him._

 _Placing her hand gently on his forehead, Sesshomaru slightly jumped from the coolness of her hands. She was right. He was burning up. He shivered at her touch, but didnt make a move to push her hand away. The cool feeling of her fingers was a welcomed release for his acheing head._

 _He felt dissapointed when she took her hand away and walked away from him. He didnt notice he had fallen asleep until he was woken up by her looping her hands under his arms. She was bent over him as if she were straddling him, but she was only trying to help him sit up more securley._

 _"Here. Drink this. It will help your fever." She said, holding a cup of murkey liquid up to his lips._

 _He took a sip and sighed. It didnt have a taste, and it was warm. The weak tea slid down his throat. Calming the dry itch there. He took another sip as she helped him drink the medicine. When finished, she placed the cup to the side and took rag and poured water over it before placing it behind his neck. And he sighed in bliss. It felt great against his overheated skin._

 _He watched as she took a few pieces of meat and skewered them on a stick and placed them over the fire. Then she took the rest of the meat and walked over to him._

 _"You have to eat." She said gently as she took a pair of chopsticks and held the raw meat bites out to him. He gingerly took the bite, chewing and repeating._

 _When he finished his meal, she didnt say a word. She set the bowl asside and pulled open his haori, concentrating on the angry lines of his wounds._

 _They were healing nicely and she didnt see any signs of infection, but she decided she should make a salve in the morning and wrap them so no contaminants could get to them._

 _She placed his fever as just being a side affect of his body fighting off the rest of the poison she was not able to get out with her reiki. He would no doubt be like this for a while. The only way to speed his healing would be to heal him with her reiki a little each day. She couldnt completely spend all of it. They needed pretection and she had not recharged completely after the battle._

 _"Miko." Sesshomaru spoke. His voice coming out stronger then he felt._

 _"Its kagome." She said, flipping her skewered meat on the fire._

 _"Miko." He said for good measure, then smirked when she growled at him over the fire. "How did you know this Sesshomaru ate his meat raw?" He asked genuinley curious. She was but a human, and he didnt remember telling her._

 _"Well, I just used common scence. You have natural instincs to hunt because of you being an inu. And to me atleast, a dog dont stop to cook his supper before he eats it." She smirked. And this time it was his turn to growl._

 _A few days later found Kagome and Sesshomaru sitting by a hot spring as she pulled the stitches from his skin. His wound was nearly healed. all was left were long scars down his chest to his stomach. But she would heal them. The scars would fade._

 _"Why?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome raised her head and looked at him._

 _"Why what?" She asked back._

 _"Why did you help this Sesshomaru?" He asked, stareing down into her two pools of vibrant blue. A few beats passed before she looked back down at his wounds, concentrating on removing the stitches without missing one._

 _"Because..." She began, pulling another stitch lose. "For one, you saved my life once... And also because noone deserves to suffer. Which is what would have happened if I had not done something about it." She answered honestly._

 _Kagome had told the truth... or as much as the truth as she would tell him. Secretly, her journal was full of entries about him. He was majestic, beautiful, powerful, and awesome. His power sent chills through her body and he didnt even have to try. It radiated from his person and she felt his aura flare with every beat of his heart. As if it was staking a claim on anyone who dared to end his life prematurely. He was a Taiyoukai with power not to be taken lightly._

 _"Then This Sesshomaru offers his gratitude. A debt of honor will be repaid." He said, standing and pulling his haori and armor back into place._

 _"No, that is not nessesary. You have saved my life before. and this could just be my debt repaid." She said softly. She secretly didnt want him to leave. For the first time in a year, she felt like herself again. Their little arguements and scraps were entertaining and made her feel more alive._

 _"This Sesshomaru insists." He spoke softly but full of authority that left no room for argument. Nodding her head, she watched as he turned and strode off with grace into the woods._

 _He sniffed the air softly, comitting her scent to memory. She smelled amazing to him. He wondered why he had never noticed it before._

 _Honeysuckle and wildflowers in the rain. It was confusingly comforting._

* * *

"This is to bad. We wont be able to save them all... Damn it!" Kagome yelled, running through the village, tailed by the group of friends behind her.

Kikyo ran up to her and grabbed her arm to stop her frantic running.

"Kagome, you need to calm down and focus." Kagome took a deep shakey breath and nodded. Kikyo turned surveying the area, then turned back to the group behind them.

"Ok, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sesshomaru, go around and help the wounded into the village headmans house. Kagome, Sango and I will be waiting. We will have to sort them into certain rooms based on the severity of their wounds. All the dead need to be placed in a neat row through the village. They will be burried later." Everyone nodded and got to work.

Sango, Kagome and Kikyo hurried to the village headmans house and got everything they would need set up for a mini hospital. It wasnt long after that when the rooms became flooded with wounded villagers.

They worked tirelessly, and quickly. The chaos around them calmed after hours of crying and screaming. Now the air was thick with sorrow. The people who had lost loved ones all stood beside their dead.

Kagome, Miroku, and Kikyo went from person to person. Praying and setting their soul to rest easily. They comforted the living relatives and tried to give them peace of mind. But they all knew that it would take time.

As kagome finished praying over the last person, she stood to her feet and looked out to the village. It was a complete mess.

Hut lay in heaps of wood and fires still smoked from the smothered flames. They needed to burry the dead and get started on building new huts before the first freeze of the winter hit. It wasnt long away. Kagome could feel the crisp cool air bite at her nose and hands as if taunting her.

Kagome turned to face the others. Her heart clenching as she stood there trying to fight her own tears back. She had to be strong. There was alot of work that still needed to be done to get the village ready for the fast approaching weather.

Kagome felt a hand on her shoulder, turning to see who's it belonged to; she came face to face with Sesshomaru. His eyes scanning the area.

"We should get some rest. The sun is setting and we have a house full of injured people who require nutition, along with ourselves. We shall start work tomorrow on the rebuilding of the village." He said, his eyes catching her's.

He looked so calm. As if he had never forgotten.

Kagome looked down at the ground giving a short nod.

"Yes. I will tell the others and we will start the preperations for dinner while you men lay the dead to rest." She said.

Sesshomaru watched her walk off to to the slayer and the other miko. She seemed so broken, but was standing on her own two feet as if she had no other choice. Her strength amazed him.

Turning around, Sesshomaru made his way back over to the dead and they began the burrials.

* * *

The days passed by and all abled bodies were working tirelessly on getting the huts rebuilt and ready for the first freeze of the season. Everything was coming together quickly, and all that was left to do was the splitting of the wood for each hut in the village.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had volunteered to get the wood done. With their Youkai strength and razor sharp claws, they would be able to do it with ease.

Kagome sighed, shaking her head as she looked up from the garden she was harvesting the last of the surviving crops from, as she watch Inuyasha pull a tree up by the roots and toss it like a stick at Sesshomaru who took his whip and swung with accurate aim and speed to split the huge tree trunk, and quarter it up into small pieces for the fires places.

Inuyasha and sesshomaru threw their heads back laughing as thier game continued.

Turning back to her task, kagome pulled the last crop and placed it in the basket, then made her way over to kikyo who was walking in her direction, carrying her basket as we.

"Alright, so thats the last of it." Kagome said as they smiled at each other and began to walk down the hill together.

"AHHHHH OWWWW!" Kikyo and kagome stopped in their tracks, and quickly turned toward where their mates were splitting the wood.

A colorful streak of words leaving both of their mouths as Demon bees attacked relentlessly. These were not Naraku's Saimiosho. These were domestic demon bees who had had their hives disturbed.

"Agh! Seriously!" Kikyo growled. Placing thier baskets carefully on the ground, Kagome and kikyo ran off down the hill to the rescue of thier two idiots.

"Ow! Damnit that hurts!"

"This Sesshomaru will bite those fingers off wench!"

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha yelled in unison at the two females plucking none to gently at the stingers in their skin.

Kikyo plucked the last stinger out inuyasha which happened to be on his rear end, and he cursed a streak.

Kagome huffed as Kikyo just scowled at the two whimpering dogs.

"This is what you two get. If you had been paying attention to the task at hand and not goofing around, then you would have noticed the huge hive located on the trunk of one of the trees you ripped up." Kagome said, plucking the last stinger out of Sesshomaru's nipple with a quick jerk.

Baring his fangs, he growled at kagome. His eyes flickering down to inspect the damage of all the swollen stings on his body.

Kagome pulls the last of her rubbing alcohol out of her bag. It was almost completly used up, but it had been quite a few years since she last used it. She was surprised that it had lasted this long. taking a few clothes from from her bag, she opened the bottle and poured some on both and handing one to Kikyo before turning back to Sesshomaru.

"Now hold still." She said, coming closer with the alcohol cloth. She watched his nose twitch, then both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru jumped to the other side of the room.

"What in the devil are you trying to poison this sesshomaru with wench. I recognize that scent..." His nose twitched again as he sniffed the air gingerly, then curled up and scowled at the cloth in her hand.

"I dont know from where... but this Sesshomaru feels that he does not wish for it near his person." Sesshomaru said, as inuyasha nodded his head in agreement.

"Its fire in a bottle Aniki." Inuyasha said.

"Kotei-Ka!" Kikyo and Kagome said at the same time as a blue light shot from thier hands and hitting the two inu youkai huddled in the corner.

"What did you do to me woman!" Sesshomaru roared, fighting against the immobilizing spell she had placed on him.

"Now shut up and stay still." Kagome yelled, then set to work, cleaning the stings up.

Villagers stuck their heads out thier doorways, a concerned look on thier faces as the night sky filled with growls and colorful words.

* * *

The next morning came with a gush of cold wind. Not cold enough for snow yet, but cold enough for a fire anyways.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had finally finished cutting wood for the huts and had hunted for the entire village along with Sango to get through the first few day of the freeze, when hunting would be almost impossible for a human.

Miroku, Kagome and Kikyo went from hut to hut, placing warming sutras on the door of the huts to keep most of the heat from escaping the reed doors.

The night drew down apon them quickly and everyone had to retreat to their huts for warmth and safty.

Kagome sat on the roof top, wrapped in a blanket kikyo had brought out to her. She watched. The snow had not started falling yet, but she could feel the bite in the air. it wouldnt be long and the whole ground would be covered in a fluffy white blanket.

There was something about the winters air that had a calming feel on her soul. Especially when the moon was clear in the sky as it was on a night like this.

Sighing Kagome pulled her feet up to her chest and wrapped the blanket securely around them with her arms.

Since they had been here, He was more himself. The way he reacted to her when she was pulling those stingers for him, was almost exactly how he reacted the first time.

Kagome chuckled to herself when she replayed his reaction to the alcohol. So maybe it wasnt quite nessessary for them to use it, but it did get the job done. Just with a little added... sting.

"Kagome." Sesshomaru jumped up on the roof top and sat down beside a smiling kagome.

"Hello Sesshomaru." She said, breathing in the crisp cold air.

"You should be inside. The temperature is dropping, and the snow is but a few minutes away." He said, sniffing the air, confirming his statement.

"Thank you Sesshomaru. But Im alright." Sesshomaru, looked at the girl beside him and took in her look of pure contentment. No longer was the storm of agonizing emotion mixing in her deep blue eyes. In fact to him, they shone brighly in the moonlight making them dazzle. The wind had kissed her nose and cheeks, turning them a nice shade of red. But the most beautiful was the smile that held constantly on her lips. Those perfectly pink lips that he had only just barely got a taste of before the emergency with these villages.

"I just want to see the snow fall when it starts." She said looking up at him and smiling brightly. "Here, stay with me." She said scooting closer to him, and leaning into his side, taking the blaket and drapping it over the both of them.

"A shooting star. Make a wish." Kagome whipered, pointing to the sky as the star shot across the heavens. Sesshomaru watched her close her eyes and clasp her hands together in concentration. Then she opened them again as the star faded from view.

"What is it, kagome, you so wished on that star?" He asked her. Kagome looked up at him with a warm smile and giggled.

"I cant tell you. Or it wont come true. And This wish will come true... I just know it... Oh, look! The snow is falling!" Without thinking kagome jumped up and ran to the edge of the huts roof. A gasp left her as her foot slipped and a strong arm pulled her back on the ledge and into strong arms. A blanket drapped over her shoulders, and she looked up at Sesshomaru in Shock. Feeling her nerves rise, she looked down at the roof top shyly.

"Thank you Sessho...mmm..." Kagome's eyes shot wide open, as warmth enveloped her lips and she tasted his sweet kiss once again.

A small comforting growl left his lips... She closed her eyes and kissed him back with all the passion she had in her heart and in her soul.

* * *

 **(A/N: Alright yall! how was it!? please leave me a review and let me know what yall think! I hope yall are all staying warm this winter. Once again Im sorry for the wait yall had to endure. And thank you for all of you who stood by me and waited patiently. you all are awesome! really! Lots of luv yall!) -CountryBaby**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi Yall! Im back! ok so just wanted to say a few things before we get started in on this chapter. First, I am NOT giving up on this story. Yes it has become quite the hassle and has decided to take up a mind of its own and go its own direction, so at this moment im going with the flow. Second, I know that the update schedule (if I can even call it that... smhis) is waaaaaaay off the charts and out of whack, but im working on that. Im trying to get a few chapters ahead and like I said... this story is taking a way of its own. So bare with me yall. I am working on it. Im so sorry yall have to wait so long for the updates. I will try and get yall the next chapter faster this time. (Alot faster...) And last but not least, I want to thank all of those who have supported me so far on this hellashious ride im taking you on. Yall are so AWESOME! Best readers EVER for sticking with me. I hope this next chapter is what you all have been looking for. And I made it extra extra long this time to make up for the time you had to wait for it... (Wipes brow) Anyways, if you keep reading down, I have a few extra anouncements. Thank you all and remember to review. Constructive critisism is always welcome, but flamers can just get the hell out of my story. I like the way I do things and if you dont like it then DEAL WITH IT! Sorry yall... a little rant... Tehe!**

 **-For all the Harry potter fans out there and the Dramione Shippers, I have a new story up (Autumns Concerto) But a warning before anyone flames me, this story starts out a little rocky. Its because of the time changes in it. I had to make it that way. But it has started leveling out now. So yall Dramione Shippers go have a look and please dont forget to leave a review and let me know what you think!**

 **-For all the Naruto Fans out there, Sasu/Saku shippers. There will be a story for you coming soon. Im working on banging out all the details of the story plot right now. So it may take a few weeks, but it will be there soon. Keep a watch out for one!**

 **-And this is just for all my readers in general. New or not, I am so glad yall have stuck with me this far. Thank you once again. I feel I cant say it enough. I love hearing from yall so please dont forget to leave a review!**

 **-Oh and one more thing... We have reached 100 reviews on this story right here! Thats enough to make this girl so happy! Dont let that stop you from reviewing again though yall because like I said. I love hearing from you all. And I do try to answer all of them... sometimes I cant. But I do try. And also. If anyone has anything that they would like to see in future chapters. Dont hesitate. Just message me or leave it in a review. I will try my best to make it happen! You all know I can and will! Yall are awesome! Thank you and here is the chapter you all have been waiting for.**

 **Disclaimer: (Because I havnt been posting them... opps) I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. I do not own any of the original story plot or any of that stuff. I only own what my own mind has come up with to make this story happen. And thats just this story plot really.**

* * *

 _'Cause we gonna fight, yes we gonna fight, believe we gonna fight... fight for our right to love.' - Dont Matter-By: Akon_

* * *

Kagome walked at the base of the hill over looking the small village that she called home, thinking. The wind blew hard around her winter clothing, trying to bite its way through the thick material unsuccesfully. Instead, settling for nipping frostly as her nose and rosey cheeks.

The crunch of snow under her boots and children laughing and playing in the distance is what caressed her ears.

They had been back for almost two weeks now. After getting the villages back to normal the best they could, they departed back for home, leaving a barrier made of three holy rieke's for the protection of the people. The barrier was strong. Even if the Dark powers of the enemys mikos could break through them, they would do so with forfieting their lives in the process. But most of all, if the barrier is under attack... then they would feel it. And be able to make it to the village before they can be attacked.

It was the least she could do for them. They had lost so many... She refused to let Naraku kill anymore of her people... She refused to allow Naraku to kill or hurt anyone else again... if she could help it.

Once they had made it home, Kagome sunk into herself. The kiss with Sesshomaru still very fresh on her mind. It was... toe curling. Kagome thought with a giggle.

His lips had been so soft and heavy on her own. It had been as if all of this had never happened. And she waited patiently for him to look her in the eyes and laugh in her face for thinking he would ever forget her. His mate. She wanted him to pull her closer to him and ruffle her hair as he always did to annoy her. She waited to see that familier smile with his fangs on display... The one she couldnt help but to smile back at.

But it didnt happen. And now, after sharing a moment with him... one that she had only dreamed of since the day was both sweet and bitter on her heart.

Kagome looked up when she ran softly into a tree. The sacred tree. Looking around, kagome was shocked to find that she had walked so far and didnt know it. No longer hearing the happy laughter of the children throwing snow into the small windows of their huts, pegging their parents in the backs. Of landing a few amongst each other.

Looking back up, kagome smiled weakly. Her bottom lip trembled as she tried to hold back the whirlpool of emotions that wanted so desperatly to be set free.

She touched her bare hand to the trunk, feeling the power thrum though her freezing fingertips. She could feel them. Her Mama, Sota and gramps.

She missed them more then she would ever show. And at a time like this when she was so deperatly confused, she needed her mama. But this tree was as close to them as she was able to get. So she sat at the base of it. wrapping her cloak more securely around her.

Sesshomaru... She had hoped he would have regained his memory by now. There was so much going on, and she really needed him. But at the moment, only she was able to remember what they had. For the first time in a long time. She felt isolated.

Kagome jumped slightly when a soft thud landed beside her. Hiro whined soflty, nudging her free hand with his big head, purring in a soothing manner. She smiled. He was always there when she needed company.

Hiro layed down on the dirt under the tree. The snow hadnt reached under the canopy of its branches just yet.

What was she going to do. She knew that if she didnt find a way to rid Kimi from Naraku, then she would end up dieing. Naraku would slowly push her soul to the far back recesses of her own mind... and without any way of coming to the surface... The soul will soon die a slow and lonley death.

She didnt want that.

Kimi and Kagome had never gotten along. They fought and bickered like two old bitties fighting over the last box of fruit cake. But still, Kagome couldnt help but feel as if it would be entirely her fault if something were to happen to her. She was Sesshomaru's mother... and as his mate, she should have known that Kimi would never intentionally hurt him. Even if she didnt approve of Kagome as is mate. She had always respected his choice none the less, and just settled for irritating the hell out of kagome when it came time for her to teach her how to properly act her role as lady of the house of moon.

Oh, how she missed just being herself. Kagome smiled in spite of the way she was feeling, taking a hand and wiping it gently under her eyes and raising to her feet. She needed to hunt for their dinner that night. The sun had been hiding behind the clouds for the past few days now... so she had no clue how much time she had just waisted feeling pitty for herself.

"Wanna go hunting with me?" Kagome tilted her head to look into the big eyes of Hiro. A laugh escaped her when the cat pounced up on his feet, acting as if he were a tiny excited kitten.

* * *

Why had he done it? He couldnt even answer that question. He had seen her about to fall off of the edge of the hut, his heart lurched in a painful way and his body had acted on its own. Jumping from the spot he had been seated at and snatched her arm, dragging her back to safty. He could understand protecting her... But the way his body had heated up at her nearness, and the way she had looked down, seeing the redness of her cheeks... He had wanted her attention back on him. He had wanted to see her eyes elight with that familier softness looking back at him. But once again, his body acted on its own. and when his name slipped from her lips, before he had even known it himself... his lips found purchase on hers. But what had shocked him the most was how right it had felt.

With her lips on his, he had a small clip of a memory. Another moment... almost like that one. A scene of her smiling face danced behind his lids as she threw her head back with a hearty laugh as he pinned her to a tree. A growl had sounded in his head then his lips pinned hers with a searing kiss. Pulling back slightly, He saw her smile, bringing her hand up to brush a thumb across the mark on his forehead. She opened her mouth and began to speak... but the words were hard to understand... Her lips moved as she spoke... then another smile it up her face.

The memory cut off there... He didnt feel anything still. Only knew one what he had seen. But with the image, it brought up more questions. What exactly had kagome been to him?

Sesshomaru snapped his head up upon hearing her voice, and saw her walk up to Sango and hand her a few rabbits.

She was beautiful. He felt his heart beat harder in his chest. He rose a hand and placed it over his chest. He didnt understand... Damnit all... He just couldnt understand this need he felt for her.

* * *

Later that night, after dinner was eaten and the dishes had been washed. Kagome sat on her futon with her back to the wall. She bit her nails, lost in deep thought. It was a nasty habit of hers but she only did it when she was torn on something.

"Kagome."

Kagome didnt know what to do. She had never had to extract a soul from a body. She knew the process... but even still it was dangerous when there were two souls in one body...

"Kagome..." Kagome snapped her head up at the sound of her name. looking around in a dazed way.

"Huh? What?" She asked softly looking at Kikyo.

"Whats wrong. You have been like that since dinner." Kikyo said kneeling down infront of her friend.

It was then that kagome noticed that all eyes were on her. Wow. She hadnt even realized how deep in thought she had been... But she knew that everyone needed to know. She wasnt the only one who suffered at the hands of Naraku. Everyone in this room had been hurt by the evil man. And now he was back trying to go for another round.

Kagome sighed. _I guess now is as good a time as any._ She thought. Sitting up straight, she took a deep breath and...

"Naraku has is living in Inu Kimi's body. He is slowly killing her soul and wants Sesshomaru to mate with a full blooded demoness to produce a strong pup for him to take over and grow up the heir to the western lands so he can reak havoc on the entire world from the thrown of the most powerful lands." Kagome gulped in a big lung full of air and looked around the room. All faces were staring at her in a mix of shock and anger. The silence stretched on and it was beginning to wear on her.

Inuyasha was the first to pick his jaw up from the floor and growl.

"What the hell did you just say?" It was low and dangerous sounding. He didnt yell. He just stood there staring down at kagome with eyes flickering from red to gold.

"I found out a few weeks ago. I had been planning to tell you all so we could come up with a way to extract the soul, but then the village on the boarders were attacked and winter fast coming..." Kagome stumbled over her words. "I just didnt have the chance to tell you all. Please forgive me." She said feeling the tears coming to her eyes.

"Its going to be all my fault if Inu Kimi is killed..." Kagome choked on her words and wiped angrilly at her face.

Sango and Kikyo share a saddened glance then got up and each took up a side on kagome, hugging her to them for comfort.

"Kagome, its not your fault." Sango said

"Yes Kagome. You hadnt known..." Kikyo said, but recoiled when kagome's reiki began to crackle around her dangerously to even her.

"But you guys dont get it! If anything I should have known! I should have realized something wasnt right when everything had happened! That is Sesshomaru's mother! She may hate me but she would never harm her own son! I should have known Damnit!" Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha roughly grabbed Sango and Kikyo by the arm and drug them behind him as Kagome's reiki surged again.

"What the hell is going on Kikyo?! I have never seen kagome this out of control with her reiki before." Inuyasha questioned. He grunted as the sparks drew closer to him enough to feel the heat radiating off of the out of control spiritual power.

"Her emotions are out of control! She cant see past her pain right now!" Kikyo explained looking worriedly at kagome as she pulled her knees to her chest and clenched her hand in her hair rocking back and forth shaking her head.

"Im so sorry, Im so sorry... Im so sorry!" Kagome repeatedly as if she were saying a mantra.

Kagome felt as if she were burried deep within herself. She could feel pain radiating all over her body. She could see the sparks of blue as her reiki crackled and surged dangerously to all of her friends. Trying as hard as she could, kagome tried to get herself under control, but she felt she had no power at all over her body. She had never felt like this before. Her power had never caused her pain before. It had never bursted from her person as if she were being stabbed by a thousand senbon needles. What the hell was happening? It was almost as if all of her emotions began to attack her at once... and before she had even noticed, she was trapped and there was no way out.

A scream ripped from Kagome's throat as another surge of power forced its way from her body.

"Somethings needs to be done! If she doesnt get herself under control the reiki will end up killing her!" Miroku yelled as he moved to go to kagome, just as he reached out to her, kagome surged again, another painful scream ripping from her as it threw Miroku into the wall.

Miroku slid down the wall clutching the arm that had hit the wall.

"Sesshomaru..." Kikyo said hurriedly. Sesshomaru just stared at kagome. His heart lurched and tugged in his chest. Beating like a base drum. Without even thinking, took a step toward kagome.

"Sesshomaru She will kill you if you get..." Sesshomaru took another step. Kikyo couldnt believe her eyes. Sesshomaru hadnt been harmed by her reiki. Instead she watched as Sesshomaru's Aura rose from his body and slowly began to take control of the sparks and surges of kagome's Reiki.

Kagome's reiki would surge, and then Sesshomaru's Aura would surge and over power it. It was almost like a dance.

Kagome felt herself coming back. It was almost like she had been numb from the head down, and feeling was finally starting to breath life back into her deadened nerves. But they hadnt been deaded... She felt all of the pain like she was being ripped from the inside out... Burned so deeply.

Slowly it began to receede.

Sesshomaru his eyes begin to sting and itch. He couldnt tell you exactly why he knew, but he had just known that kagome's reiki would not hurt him. He felt the first tendrils of it as it surged forward to clash with his aura.

 _"Sesshomaru..." It was kagome's voice. He could see her laughing as she called his name in a teasing manner and took off running, her laugh growing in power and heart. He was chasing after her. He felt a warm sensation in his heart and he could even feel the happiness he was feeling in that moment. The humor he was feeling as she ran from him and he played with her by letter her think he couldnt catch her, then he heard himself laugh as she squealed when he appeared right in her path, she ran into his chest and he locked his arms around her, picking her up and pecking her lips playfully._

 _"Hey, no fair!" She scowled playfully, just as the image began to turn blurry and... change._

Her Reiki surged and met with his aura as if it was caressing fine silk again.

 _He felt smooth lips and soft skin on his skin. Each touch felt like it was lighting his veins on fire._

 _"Sesshomaru..." Kagome's voice was barely a whisper, but he kissed his way up her jaw and then made its way back to her lips... He could feel the bite of her nails scorch his back, but the pain was nothing. He pulled her closer to him as she straddled his lap and tipped her head back arching into him as he pecked a small spot on her neck. It was like a small blotch on her skin... He couldnt make out what it was exactly, he just knew it was important to both of them._

 _"Mama! Papa!" two children burst into the room, and he watched as Kagome jumped in shock, losing balance and falling off of the bed with the grace of an elephant. He face palmed himself as she jerked the sheet off the bed with a red face and covered herself._

 _He filled with humor and laughed once again. His laugh was full of merth, and he only seemed to laugh harder, rolling over into the bed when she finally dragged herself from the floor and stood by him with a pillow in one hand and the other on her hip. He felt his own shock the sound of a muffled thud rang through the room and noticed the pillow had become her weapon to use on his head. She tossed her mussed hair over her shoulder and tossing the offending object at him playfully._

 _"That is how a girl sticks a landing." She said stomping over to the now giggling children._

Sesshomaru blinked his eyes and noticed he was kneeled in front of Kagome. Some how she was in a kneeling position as well and he had her pushed up against the wall behind her. He had a hand on either side of her head. Her head was cocked to the side... The side that he saw held a mark in the memory. But it wasnt there at the moment. His fangs were scrapping the flesh as he growled lowly. He didnt know what he was doing at the moment. He was winging it purely with instinct and it seemed to be working.

The others watched when Sesshomaru pushed her roughly into the wall. Not enough to hurt her, but enough to get his point across.

"What is he doing?" Sango asked, feeling like she needed to do something before kagome ended up purifying her mate.

"He's showing dominance and demanding subbmission." Inuyasha stated.

Kagome's Reiki surged again and Sesshomaru pressed his fangs a little deeper to her skin drawing a small bit of blood. He growled louder, pushing himself tighter to her until there was no space between them anymore.

A whimper sounded from kagome's throat as she finally tipped her head fully to the side and her body relaxed against his.

The fog had cleared from kagome's head and she felt her heart hammer in her chest. It had been a while since he had needed to subdue her like that. Back then she had hated it. She would fight until she absolutly couldnt anymore. But she had never appriciated it.

Sesshomaru's tounge snaked out and nursed the two small wounds on her neck and kagome shivered. She could feel tears running down her face to drip from her chin, because now she understood. The true meaning behind this isnt just to control her... its to also show her that he loves her with the tiniest of intamacy. And she also realized how much she really missed it.

Sesshomaru pulled away from kagome slowly. He remembered... Not everything of course. But he knew why she always looked like she was holding in so much pain. This woman in front of him had loved him more then anyone in the whole world herself included. And he had forgotten... And he had even forgotten if he even loved her back or not... He knew she was important to him now... But did he ever return this womans devotion and love? And if he did... Why in the hell would he forget her so easily?

Their eyes met, and they stared back at each other. Gold gazing deeply into her blue's. She wanted him to say something... That had been intense for her... He had kissed her at the boarder village... he had to feel something... right?

But his eyes just showed confusion... Deep confusion... Did he not even notice what he was just doing to her?

Kagome dropped her gaze to the floor and nodded her head in acceptance. more tears fell silently down her face as she rose to her feet and walked out of the hut with a low apology to the others. She needed to be alone. She didnt want to know about the reason behind her episode because at that moment... She felt as if her heart was shattering all over again.

She couldn help but to get her hopes up. She knew it wasnt good, but she missed him so much. She would give up her very life right there in that moment if only she could see that look in his eyes one more time. The look that told her in volumes about how much he loved her. If only to feel him hold her with certainty instead of with confusion.

She knew it was bad to get her hopes up... But she just couldnt help it... She knew he may never get his memories back... but she felt if she believed that... even for one second... Then he would really be gone. And that was something she knew she wouldnt be able to handle. To her, a world where he wasnt... wasnt a world she wanted to be in anymore... She would die... Even if she had to do it with her own hands... She would die.

* * *

"We need to go to the west and deal with Naraku's soul in Inu Kimi's body. But figureing out how to get into the gates to the keep is what is proving to be troublesome." Inuyasha stated as they all sat in the small hut.

Kagome listened closely to the discussion. She refused to look toward Sesshomaru even though she could feel his stare boring a hole in her head like it had been for the past two days since that night.

"But even if we do manage to get in, how are we going to pull his slimy ass out of her body and kill him?" Kagome asked genuinly curious on how the plan is going to work out.

"Well that is when you and kikyo come in." Inuyasha said. "You said you were able to pull her soul to the front of her mind and push him back right? Maybe if you and her both work together. Imobilize the body. Then one of you can keep InuKimi's soul safe while the other is extracting Naraku's." Inuyasha stated, looking around to see if any of the others agreed.

"Ok, Even if that works and we are able to pull him out. we cannot kill a soul. only tensaiga had the power to kill a soul like that and it was absorbed back into tetsuiga. We would have to seal him away. Its the only way to make sure that he doesnt come back again." Kikyo said. Inuyasha looked to Miroku and saw him nod his head.

"Yes, and I think I know how we can do that." Miroku pulled out a sutra from his robe and show it to the others.

"This sutra was made by my father a long time ago when he himself went into battle against Narku. He had planned to seal him away just as Kikyo has mentioned. He feared that Naraku would be to powerful for him to kill. But he lost and ended up stretching his windtunnel to the max limit... he died two days later by the curse." Miroku said. "But I believe if we can get him into a hanging scroll, we can seal him away and burry the scroll into the deepest depths were he will never be found and brought back again." Miroku explained.

"Ok, we can do that. That bastard wont ever see the light of day again." Inuyasha stated. "But that still leaves us with the problem of how we will get into the keep." Inuyasha looked toward Sesshomaru and then an idea came to mind.

"Sesshomaru should be able to get us in. He is the Lord of the western lands. If he were to tell them that we are with them, then they wouldnt have a choice but to let us in." Inuyasha stated. Kagome jumped to her feet faster then lightning.

"Are you insane! He is the one Naraku is after to begin with?! What if his Dark Miko is there?! She could place that damn curse on him again and this time it just might kill him!" Kagome huffed, her cheeks felt like they were on fire all the way up to her ears. There was just no damn way she was going to allow Sesshomaru anywhere near them people until she knew for certain that it was safe for him. She was so close to getting him back but so far away... She didnt want to risk it.

"You do it Inuyasha. You are still a born prince to the western lands. You have the royalty mark to prove it." Kagome retaliated. Inuyasha sighed and waved his hand in a way for her to sit down. Reluctantly, kagome sat back down.

"I cant kagome. Naraku had me banned when he took over Inu Kimi. And they will kill me on sight just for breathing as a hanyou right now." Inuyasha stated. "Im sorry. But in order for us to get through, it has to be Sesshomaru. He is the only one the guards will recognize as aly right now." Inuyasha said. "Although as soon as I have restored my place in the western lands, Im gonna put each and every one of them traitorous guards on a full hell week routin until im satisfied." Inuyasha finished with a grumble.

Kagome sighed. She had already known that. She knew Inuyasha wouldnt be able to get them through. But the fear of having Sesshomaru back in their hands scared her more then her rational brain could think. cursing, she nodded her head.

"Only if Sesshomaru is ok with it. If not, I will just blast the damn gate down and go in myself." Kagome said.

"Im perfectly ok with this plan. If this saves my mother and my lands, then i will do what ever is neccesarry." Sesshomaru said soflty.

Kagome sighed again in defeat. Even if she tried, she didnt think that she could change his mind... no matter how much she wished she could. They already knew that she had broken the seal on their curse... or atleast she thinks they know.

"Ok. then I will go and gather the herbs we need for the extraction potion." Kagome rose from her spot, grabbing her sword from the wall and dashed out of the hut before anyone could stop her or say anything.

* * *

She knew she shouldnt be avoiding Sesshomaru like this. But she couldnt seem to face him after knowing that the reason his eyes are completly void when he looks at her is all her fault. She didnt regret the decision. But that didnt mean that it still wasnt her fault. She just wanted to save his life. She needed to know he was safe more then she needed him to know her at the time.

She picked a clover from the ground and counted the leaves. Four... wow. This was the first one she had ever found in her life... Holding the clover up, kagome made another wish... All she wanted in the whole world in that moment was for one moment when he didnt look at her as if she were a complete stranger.

With a smile, kagome placed the cover back into the small patch of them. She wanted to give others a chance to find and gain from the small plant.

As she stood up, kagome took a step to head into the direction of the herb garden Kikyo and her kept up just for these type of purposes.

"Kagome." Hearing her name wasnt what had startled her and made her stiffen her back straight as a board... no, it was the person who had called it that sent kagome almost into a panic state.

Even kagome didnt know why she was acting like this. Hadnt they shared a moment a few weeks ago? Hadnt she been fighting for years just for one of those moments? So why all of a sudden when she finally gets what she wants, is she trying to shut him out? Is that really what she wanted?

Kagome sighed, letting her muscles relax. No, She never wanted to shut him out... but what had happened with her emotions... What it made her do... She didnt want a repeat of it. Because next time. There is no telling what it will make her do. Was it getting close to him again what caused it? She didnt know what had happened. And she didnt know what to say to kikyo when she had tried to talk to her about it. Maybe she should have let her in. Told her everything. Maybe she knew what had happened and tried to explain it.

Damn... She was such an idiot.

Kagome slowly rose to her feet, and turned around. Her eyes caught his boots and she steeled herself before she cautiously drug her eyes up his body to meet with his. Knowing the confusion in them was going to hurt like hell. And she was right. It did. But surprisingly not as much as she had been so afraid of.

Hidden in his eyes, there was a sizeable spark of recognition when he looked back at her. She couldnt help but to widen her eyes when it didnt dissapear as she had been so used to it doing so.

"Sesshomaru... What are you doing out here?" Kagome tucked a piece of hair that had been hanging in her eyes behind her ear.

"I knew you wouldnt come to me on your own." Sesshomaru said, standing with regality.

Kagome looked down at the ground. How was she supposed to respond to that. She had been avoiding him... almost like the plauge. But it wasnt because she wanted to... not even because she felt she had to. It was just an instinct that had kicked it and happened without her even noticing it. And then there was the issue with his mother that came up. And now everyone knew it was her fault... and she couldnt even bring herself to look at him for any length of time. She was so ashamed of herself. Pissed at Naraku and hell bent on ending his miserable life with her own hands. But in that moment, she felt like the biggest loser. A faliure at his mate. Not good enough to stand by his side. After all... He had been the one to teach her to keep her eyes open to any possible threat.

"Im so sorry... I should have known that..." Sesshomaru was infront of her in just a few short strides. He hooked his finger under her chin and pulled her shocked eyes up to his.

"I am not talking about my mother right now. I want to know why you have been avoiding me. Did this Sesshomaru offend you in any way?" He asked sternly but tenderly and kagome once again was struck speachless.

"Do you hate me so much to not even dignefy me with an answer in the least?" He asked. To her shocked eyes, his held a bit of sadness and of course confusion. But the confusion wasnt from his lack of memories. It was because he didnt know what he had done to upset her.

Tears stung her eyes as they glassed over. She had hurt him. Without even noticing, she had broken a small piece of his heart from her actions.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes for a moment, then sighed reopening them to look down at hers again. He nodded his head.

"I see." Was all he said, then slowly started to pull his hand back.

Kagome felt her heart slam into her throat, and she choked out a sob.

"No!" Kagome reached out and grabbed onto his arm with both of her hands. Her grip was tight but her arms and body trembled, as she tried to fight back her tears. It wasnt working.

Sesshomaru looked down at her again, his eyes held... shock? No it was anticipation. He was eagerly waiting for her response.

"Im sorry. I... I..." Kagome licked her dry lips. "I didnt avoid you on purpose... atleast not at first." She started explaining. "That day you... you kissed me..." Kagome felt her lips turn up into a smile. "I had been so happy. But you didnt mean it..." Kagome smiled at him sadly. "Not really. You still dont know everything yet. Even though that was the best moment in my life right then, I still knew you dont really know me. So I started to pull away a bit so that maybe you could have time to think. I didnt really know that I was hurting you instead." She whispered. The tears finally dripping from her eyes and making tracks down her face.

A stiff wind blew toward them and kagome shivered.

"Then..." Kagome squeaked... Wiping her eyes, she tried again. "Then telling everyone about your mother... It was that reality that this whole shit storm is all my fault!" She yelled, shaking her head to clear her vision. "I dont deserve to be kissed by you! I dont deserve to even be touched by you!" Kagome yelled, and dropped her hands to her side as if she had been scolded by hot water.

Sesshomaru stared at the girl before him. He felt his heart ache painfully in his chest. He knew she was important to her, that much was so clear to him now. As if a fog had been lifted. His eyes widened in surprise when he realized that he never wanted to see her in this state of agony ever again. He wanted to see her smile at him, and hear her laugh. But never see her tears. They were like acid to his heart.

"Kagome." Sesshomaru started and waited for her to look back up into his eyes. "Do you love me?"

Kagome was shocked at what he had just asked. It was a simple question, but the accusation behind it held more then just the question alone. And in that moment Kagome couldnt bring herself to lie to him. Especially when he came right out and asked a straight forward question.

"Yes..." It had been whispered so quietly that it could have been mistaken for the wind blowing past their ears. But Sesshomaru had heard it. And it was all he needed to hear.

Sesshomaru snatched kagome's wrist and pulled her sharply making her lose her balance and fall into his chest. Before she could even understand what was happeneing, Sesshomaru curled a clawed hand into her hair and pulled it roughly, forcing her head back. A small smirk caught kagome's eyes and then Sesshomaru molded his lips to hers in an angry, passionate kiss.

It if hadnt been for the playful look on his face when he did it, kagome probably would have dismissed it as another kiss like the last. But this one was different. It was like he was teasing her while trying to give her a message at the same time. What the message was she had no clue. Her brain fogged over not long into the kiss and she was puddy in his hands.

He wanted her. He knew that now. But he also didnt feel like he was inlove with her yet. Not yet. But he felt it wouldnt take long before he was. Just knowing that she loved him was enough for him right now. He would try his best to be who she needed him to be. Because before all of this, He was sure that they belonged to each other in some way. They had been lovers and He still felt the attraction and the care that his old self held for her. Yes... It wouldnt be long until he felt the same love for her as she felt for him... But still he needed time. Because this... This was all still so new to him.

Smiling into the kiss, Sesshomaru pulled back to look into her dazed eyes. Pleased the mess he had made her. The tears were gone, and a goofy grin spread across her lips.

With her help... He knew he would be able to find himself again.

* * *

 **So how was it guys?! Did yall like it? Was it over the top? Was it to soon for all of this? Yall let me know what you think in the reviews. I hope to see all of you there! Bye for now!**


End file.
